Haunted Heartland
by YouKnowItsTrueDealWithIt
Summary: Us. Living in a penthouse.. Exploring.
1. Chapter 1

Meg's POV

_They'll be here any minute! I'm so nervous to meet them but so excited. They all sound like they have great, and exciting lives. _I thought as I flew my green bags on the front porch of the brick penthouse, then walked back to my car to get some boxes.

As I carried the last box up the steps, a black Mercedes pulled into the drive way. And out stepped a short brown haired girl. Erin. "Meg!" she yelled and came running up to me. "Erin!" I squealed with joy.

"Eeeeee! I'm so excited to be here!" She grinned. "Help me take the rest of my bags out of the car?" She asked pointing towards her car.

"Sure" I smiled and followed her. She opened the car door and the first thing she pulled out was a glass case with a condom inside. She must've seen me eyeing it because she asked "What's wrong with it?" then laughed.

"What exactly IS that?" I asked. "It's Thomas's condom.. That he will use in the near future" she grinned then laughed.

"Oh" I burst out laughing. I reached into the car and grabbed some picture frames filled with pics of Erin and friends, a signed pic of Thomas and Munro and a pic of Erin's family.

She picked up the glass case and walked to the black front door of the house. Pulled the key out of her back pocket and unlocked it. Shoving the door open she stood in awe of the huge house.

I stepped into the room behind her looking around at the stairs that led up to closed doors of the upstairs. The black couch that was squared facing a huge TV.

Erin closed the door, still in awe, and turned and walked up to the elevator under the stairs to go to the 3rd floor which we would be sharing with Tricia.

I grabbed my bags and followed her. She walked in and pressed the button watching as the door closed and opened again on our floor.

In shock she stepped out and walked towards a black and white painted door. Clearly hers cuz her favorite colors were black and white. She had a thing for the Black Domino. Don't ask why cuz she never tells ANYONE.

I walked towards my green painted door. And turned the knob. Inside shocked to see the most amazing room EVER.

The floor was a fish tank with really exotic fish. The walls and the ceiling were a perfect green color. There was a basketball hoop on the far left wall and a dark purple loveseat facing a flat screen TV in the corner.

There was a king size bed in the corner with a green bed-spread. Across from the bed was an entire bookshelf dedicated to Shakespeare.

On the back wall below the balcony was a mini 'The Dot' that Erin had requested to be put in. Just for me.

I set my bags down and gazed at the room I would be staying at for who knows how long. It was like a dream.

Erin's POV

I walked up to a big black and white door. It was amazing. Who knew those were my favorite colors? I pushed the door open to find the most amazing room of my dreams.

I saw a giant round bed with a black comforter with white polka dots on it. The carpet was black with white big white circles all over. There was a redwood vanity in the corner by the closet with pictures of Munro & Thomas taped on the edges of the mirror.

I stepped in and set the glass case on the black dresser to the right of the bed. I looked at the back wall which had stairs leading up to a balcony which under it had a stripper poll. "Oooooo" I grinned.

There was a 40' tv hanging above the dresser and on the ceiling were red and black Chinese lanterns.

There were red and black candles all over the room. And a sign on the bathroom door telling people to stay out.

I was just closing my door when I heard the doorbell ring. Meg came out of her room and we both sped to the elevator and then the front door.

Both running to the door we ran right into it and fell backwards. I got up and opened the door. Standing there was Emily.

"Emily!" We shouted in sync. As she came in for a group hug. "Meg! Erin!" she grinned.

"This house is AMAZING Em.." Meg smiled running over and jumping on the couch.

Emily stood in shock at the beautiful home. "I agree." she replied picking up her purple bag off the floor.

A knock at the door made her turn around and open the door. In shock she could only say "Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick?" I asked staring at the guy Emily had just opened the door too.

"Yes?" he grinned. "Emily!" he said before we could say anything and pulled her into a hug. "Uh.. Do I know you?"

"Tinychat? Remember?" he smiled. "Erin!" his smile grew wider as he saw me. "Get over here and give me a hug!" I blushed and hugged him.

"What exactly are you doing here Nick?" Meg asked him. "Well.." He started but paused.

"Sean, William and I live next door to you guys now." he smirked. "We heard you were moving here and we stalked you" he laughed.

"What?" Emily asked in shock. "Why so surprised?" he asked Emily. "I thought you would know I would do this." he laughed.

"No.. I didn't." Meg replied shortly. "Well. This is it I guess." I sighed looking around at the still amazing penthouse.

"Its amazing in here" he smiled. He turned around and opened the front door after he heard a knock.

Standing there was Ciarra, Tricia and Melissa. Holding about a thousand bags in each hand.

At that moment everyone in the room screamed. Except Nick.. He cupped his hands over his ears to try and avoid his eardrums from breaking.

Everyone randomly smashed into a group hug and we all fell over on the floor. Laughing and smiling as much as we could.

Nick just stood there. Staring at Melissa until she finally got up eyeing Nick. "What do you want?" He grinned then replied "A hug"

"I bet you do" she smirked then came in giving him a hug. "Well" she said pulling away from Nick. "I'm gonna go find my room."

"I still havent seen mine either Melli, lets go find ours since theyre on the same floor." Emily suggested, picking up her bags and heading towards the elevator as Melissa followed her.

Nicole burst through the door smiling as wide as anyone could possibly smile. She dropped her bags and opened her arms waiting from a hug from everyone.

She got mobbed. Everyone was here finally. Excited to start our life living together. This will be intresting..

**Emily's POV**

**The elevator opened and I threw my bags inside waiting for Melissa. She told me to go on her bags were still in her car. The door closed and opened on the second floor. **

**I stepped out as the door opened and walked towards one of the 3 doors and opened it. Not my room though hers was amazing. **

**The ceiling was light lime green, with a king size centered bed. A light green chandelier hung in the center of the room on the ceiling. There was a white desk and side table with a ipod dock sitting on it. Across was a flat screen TV in front of a green futon. **

**Though her room looked amazing with the posters of the Jonas Brothers, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, and The Killers. I was excited to see my room. It sounded amazing the way everyone who already saw it described it. **

**I closed the black door and walked toward a door im sure was mine. I turned the knob and dropped my bags in shock. **


	3. Authors Note

**Ok so Im kinda to lazy to keep writing about everyones rooms.. Cuz it probably bores you people.. So im just gonna put the following peoples descriptions (: **

**Melissa - **light lime green ceiling, king size bed,centered, chandelier, white desk & side table. flat screen TV hanging from wall in front of light lime green futon, a poster of all time low and Jonas brothers, and the killers and Fall out boy and downtown fiction and paramore and neon trees and Panic!at the disco. deep bright aqua walls and black carpet. Black door with Melissa painted on it. And neon paint splattered all over it.

**Nicole- **light purple , white ceiling, huge king sized bed in the center (white w/ purple blankets), HUGE window with a window seat, ipod dock with decent sized speakers (plays radios+cd's), Fluffy white carpet, Black and white pictures around the room (taken my myself of course!) Oh and 3 huge white bookshelves filled with books and a flat screen TV.

**Tricia- **red walls.. black furniture... black covers.. red pillows... and white carpet… and black and white photos hanging on my walls in zebra print frames… and I need a zebra print pillow on my bed. a body one.

**Ciarra- **A zebra bed with pink pillows and above my bed one picture of Marilyn Monroe and another picture of Audrey Hepburn and I want a black bureau and a little corner where a desk is that's black and has a pink laptop also a pink fluffy rug and at the end of my bed a stool that's zebra.

**Just incase you want to get onto the actual story and still wonder what their rooms look like haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. Chapter 4 for Melissa(: Hope you like it!

* * *

**Ciarra's POV **

It's been about a week living with everyone. So far the best week of our life's. Though Luke's birthday party is coming up! We're all going and we'll be able to meet the cast.

It's going to be the best night of my life. And of course Erin's because she'll get to meet Thomas. She couldn't stop talking about him today. Maybe Jake Epstein will randomly show up and sweep me off my feet?

Haha I wish. That would be amazing. Erin, Meg, Tricia and I are going dress shopping this afternoon. Everyone else has amazing gowns they wear just for pure randomness.

Surprisingly no one has gotten in a fight or anything yet! Which is VERY surprising with Meg around.

Don't get me wrong I love hear and all but she can be a little.. Feisty when around Melissa.

A little after lunch we piled into Erin's Mercedes and drove to the mall. We found these gorgeous dresses to wear, purchased them and headed home. The party was tomorrow and everyone was so excited! Melissa even made Nick go shoe shopping with her!

This was making everyone in the house crazy. Though we all enjoyed each others company we were too excited for Luke's party.

**~The Next Day~**

**Erin's POV**

We ended up going to a hairdresser cause Melli was too 'tired' to fix everyone's hair. "Lazy hairdressers these days.." I groaned to myself as we got in the car to go to the hairdresser. We all got our hair done some a lot alike. I of course got my hair done like Ke$ha.

We got our makeup done all pretty like and put on our dresses. Nick showed up when we got home and bugged us, mostly complimenting Melli.

After about an hour and half of admiring each others dresses and taking a bunch of pictures, the limo came and got us. It was a 20 minute drive so we all talked endlessly about how excited we were to meet the cast and other random stuff.

When we arrived at the Government Entertainment Complex, There was a huge line of fans waiting to get inside. Though it was only 6:00 we had bough tickets for a private meet and greet with the cast.

Everyone stopped screaming and watched us get out and show the guards our VIP passes. They screamed with envy. Probably thinking we were the cast at first. We threw our heads back and laughed as we entered. It was amazing inside. There were velvet covered booths, a pretty big dance floor, a bar, a back room for the meet and greet, etc.

There was already a few people there. Already in line to meet Luke. Melli almost fainted when she saw him. "I- I- Its LUKE!" she shrieked. He looked over at her and smiled. She fell backwards and I caught her.

"Geez Meli." I replied pushing her up on her feet. "Sorry" she smiled sheepishly, her eyes still on Luke who was signing another autograph. "Come on" I started walking to get in the line. Everyone followed. I could see Meg was having a panic attack, though she wasn't showing it.

Slowly the line moved closer and closer to him and all I could hear was, _OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE! CAN I GET A PICTURE? EEEE!_

I swear if I wasn't used to so much screaming, my eardrums would've been broken. Finally it was my turn to go meet him. I took a deep breath and started walking till I was inches away from him. He smiled, "Hey" his voice rang in my ears.

"H-Hey" I stuttered trying to come back to reality. "So what's your name?" he grinned while leaning over the table to sign the picture. "E-Erin." I smiled sheepishly trying to get over the fact that a star like him was inches away from me.

He scribbled something on it then handed it too me. His fingers touched mine and it sent a shiver down my spine. "Thanks" I smiled and turned around. "OhMyGOD!" I whispered to Meg as I walked past her to go wait.

More people started arriving and the crowd got louder. Meg was still freaking out that she met Luke. But she was more excited that she was going to get to meet Landon.

Around 7:00 the cast came. WHOA Did I get caught off guard. I had gone to find Ciarra and Meli when they showed up. I bumped into a familiar face. Thomas Freakin Chambers. "Oh sorry!" he smiled and helped me retain my balance. I blushed at his smile. "Its fine. Thanks for helping me." "Your welcome. Your excited for Luke's party?" he asked.

"Yes! Very! I think I was excited to meet you and Munro the most though." I laughed and he smirked. Obviously him and Munro were twins. That smirk will be the death of me. "Well I'm happy to be here. It was nice to meet you. Uh. I never caught your name?" His green eyes starred into mine. "Its.. Uh. E-Erin." I blushed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Erin." he grinned. "I'll see you later?" he asked. "Yes. You will." I smiled trying not to freak out. On the inside though.. That was a complete different story. He smiled and walked towards the back rooms with everyone else.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ I screamed in my head. _I JUST FUCKING MET THOMAS CHAMBERS! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _I saw Meg and I ran over too her and screamed. "Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down. What happened?" she asked calmly. "I-I JUST UHM RAN INTO T-THOMAS CHAMBERS!" I screamed. "Holy shit! Really? What happened?" her grin grew larger.

"I was looking for Ciarra and Meli and he was coming through the door and I accidentally bumped into him and and-" I gasped for air to try and finish my sentence. "He helped me retain my balance! And then asked for my name and said he'll see me later!" I couldn't stop smiling. "Awe! That's soooo awesome!" she smiled. "Now where the hell is Landon?" she looked around.

"I don't know! But I know that I HAVE to take Thomas home with me tonight!" I winked and she laughed. "Oh Erin.. WOW."

**Emily's POV**

I was just mingling around waiting for the cast and the rest of the guests to show up. In the corner I saw Erin talking to Thomas Chambers, probably freaking out, Melli and Ciarra were getting a picture with Luke, and I was looking for Munro. Who I surprisingly hadn't seen come in yet.. Maybe he got raped by fan girls already.

I laughed at the thought but then someone bumped me from behind, making me trip. I stood up straight and turned around getting ready to cuss out whoever did it. But I recognized the hair from the back. He turned around and smiled. "I'm really sorry, Luke pushed me." his eyes caught my gaze and he waved his hand in front of my face. "I-I It's.. Ok" I stammered trying to find the right words to say so I didn't sound lame.

He smirked his signature smirk and my stomach flipped. "So what's your name?" he asked casually trying to start a conversation. "Its Emily." I blushed thinking about becoming friends with this man. "Well I'm Munro. But you probably already knew that considering your folder has my head on it." he laughed and pointed to the binder in my hands.

_Shit! Why did I have to bring it?_ I thought and laughed. "Well Yes. You're my favorite actor." I smiled trying to change subjects. "I guess I am. So.. I have to go. Do you want to hang out later?" he smiled. My stomach flipped. "I. Uh. Sure." I choked out. He laughed and went into the back room with the rest of the cast.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God. Was all I could think. _

_

* * *

...To be continued... (:  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Meg's POV**

I was just yaw know.. Wondering around on my own. I'm a loner you know. Everyone in the penthouse has something special about them. Like Emily's the vide maker, Tricia's the leader, Ciarra's the pic tweaker.. Kristie does everything graphic, and Erin's the writer. And then there's me. I do nothing. I feel like a wasted space though Erin tells me different every time it comes up.

So I was the loner at the party. I stood around doing absolutely nothing but waiting for a guy who wasn't even going to come probably. This sucks. I sat down with a bottle of vitamin water and took slow sips of it. That's when I turned my head and heard a bunch of girls screaming.

_LANDON! _

_CAN I GET A PICTURE WITH YOU?_

_HOW ABOUT AN AUTOGRAPH?_

_I LOVE YOU!_

He was laughing and taking pictures with all the fans. Oh my God. My heart beat was 1000000x a minute. My stomach got butterflies and I couldn't breathe. He slowly moved his way away from the fans while they saw Munro and went after him. He passed me on his way to the back room and stopped. He looked at me and smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked. I looked up at him and smiled, trying not to go psycho fan girl and rape him right there on the spot. "Yea" was all that could come out.

He sat down beside me and searched my eyes. "Are you sure? Normally pretty girls like you would be dancing, and having fun with friends?" he grinned. My eyes widened at the words he said. _Normally pretty girls like you.._ My stomach was flipping over and over again now. He called me pretty! Oh My God! "Yeah I'm fine. I'm waiting for.. Uh.. My friends to get done obsessing over the rest of the cast" I smiled.

"Well for making you wait. Before the night is over I'd like to dance with you." he got up and grinned. I gasped and tried to think of the right words. "Ok" I smiled. "See you then." he turned and walked away. "Holy.." I said to myself quietly. Tricia walked up and grabbed my arm. Obviously freaking out over something. "DUDE THIS PARTY IS AMAZING AND IT HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" she shouted in my ear. "DUDE.. IM RIGHT HERE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL" I yelled back. "SORRY!" she grinned then we all got together and went to the back room to meet the cast.

We stood there awkwardly as the first group went and left. As it was our turn they were all in a light conversation with each other. They all stood up and welcomed us giving us hugs and taking pictures. I saw Landon over in the corner watching me. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I knew I was acting like a dork.

He grinned when our eyes met. It sent shivers down my spine.

**Tricia's POV**

I was inches away from Sam! Sam Earle! The guy of my dreams! Besides Marc. The other guy of my dreams was INCHES away! OH MY GOD! He engaged me in a light conversation about Degrassi and other random stuff. It was so amazing. His voice was so sexy! I wanted to faint right then and there.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Meg sit down and flirt with Landon. Ciarra and Emily were drooling over Munro. Though where was Erin? She was just here a minute ago.. Maybe took Thomas to the closet. Melissa was in a serious conversation with Luke, who was enjoying himself.

"Tricia?" Sam's questioning voice snapped me out of my thoughts of everyone else. "Yes?" I smiled hoping It sounded sexy. "You were acting kind of zoned out" he laughed. "Oh sorry. I was watching my friends try to seduce yours" I laughed back. "Your not like the others are you?" his eyes darkened a little. "What do you mean by that?" I smirked thinking of all the crazy things all of them have done.

"Your not crazy over any of the cast like your friends. Your calm and kept to yourself." he looked at me. I could tell her was serious. "Its uhm. I don't know" I looked down "I guess I'm just.. Normal I guess" I laughed "Well I like normal." he smiled and met my eyes.

Everyone around us suddenly went mute. His eyes never left mine. He slowly leaned in getting closer and closer to my lips. Just as our faces were an inch apart, I could feel his hot breath hit my lips. He leaned in closer, and our lips were together. Slowly he moved his around mine. I gasped for air and pulled away. Bringing my fingers up and touching my lips. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I just kissed Sam Earle. Oh My God.

**Melissa's POV**

I was actually talking to Luke. Luke Bilyk! Oh My God! He was so kind and cute! How could anyone not like him? He was really smart, funny and nice to be around. He complimented me and gave me lots of little hugs here or there. Eeeeeee!

**Erin's POV**

While everyone else was FLIRTING with the cast, I wasn't. I was with someone not even apart of the cast. Someone who has a twin brother who IS on the cast. When we went into the room he was the first person to see me. He walked up and took my hand, pulling me so I was head to head with his chest. I looked up at him "Can I help you?" I giggled.

"Yes. I'm looking for a cute girl, maybe.. 5ft blonde hair.. Named Erin?" he smirked. "Well then I guess you found her" I smiled trying to sound flirty. He turned and tugged on my hand pulling me to a small room off the back room. It was cramped and our bodies were pressed against each other. His scent intoxicated me.

I slowly lifted my hands up to his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, I could feel his heartbeat increase rapidly. I could feel his tongue trace my bottom lip, pleading for the entrance that I gave him. Our tongues danced with each other, for what felt like 20 minutes.

Slowly he pulled away, his hot breath hitting my lips. I whimpered at the lost. His eyes shined and he smiled. "We better get back, before anyone gets suspicious" he whispered huskily. "Definitely" I smiled trying to hide my disappointment.

He kissed my cheek and scooted out the door. Leaving me in shock. _I just had a fucking make out session with Thomas Fucking Chambers. Oh. My God. _

**Nick's POV**

Yes. I tagged along with the ladies. Prolly cause I'm a ladies man. No. I wanted to meet this gorgeous girl all the girls at the house are envious over. Aislinn Paul. When I spotted her at the party I was nervous to make my move but told myself to hell with it, you've been through rejection before.

Besides what's the worst she could do, right? I took a deep breath and walked up to her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and smiled. "Hi." I couldn't help but smile at the way she blushed when it got awkward. My throat tightened when I was about to say something. "Erm.. Uh.. Would you like to dance?" I asked trying to be cool. She smiled and took my hand. "Sure"

We walked out onto the dance floor and danced. We saw Thomas and some guy named Nathan start to have a dance competition in the corner so we crowded around them like everyone else. I saw Erin in the corner smiling as big as she could and taking a bunch of pictures of Thomas. He was smiling and winking at her. I could tell on the inside she was FREAKING THE FUCK OUT. After the competition which Nathan won, I saw Thomas sneak over and kiss Erin on the cheek. She winked at me and her and Thomas went over to the bar.

After the crowd scattered back around Aislinn and I started dancing again. She was as funny and sweet as she always seemed. I suddenly realized I was starting to fall for Aislinn. _Shit._

**Meg's POV**

Before the night was up we met up with some familiar faces from tiny chat. Val and Kayley. Everyone was so excited and shocked to see them! The girls and I huddled and started questioning each other on if we should ask them to move in with us. Some of them were against the idea but most of us weren't. So it was settled. Kayley and Val would get rooms in the basement of the penthouse. They were so excited!

Towards the end of the night, people were getting tired and started leaving. But me? No. I wasn't tired at all. Though everyone was sad that they had to leave behind there new friends.. Tricia came up with a great idea. Have all of them stay at the penthouse for a weekend. Though, while everyone was getting ready to get back in the limo and go home, Landon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I jumped a little being caught off guard and all but turned around "Its almost time to leave" I grinned. "I'm keeping my promise and making your friends wait while we have a dance." he smiled. "Oh Landon.." but before I could continue he picked me up bride style and carried me to the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and rest his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer. I placed my hands on his shoulder and he started swaying his hips as _Better With You _played.

He smiled and my heart raced. My stomach flipped every time he would look in my eyes. Which was about every 5 seconds. Finally when the song stopped he let go of me, I tried not to feel disappointed but it was hard after dancing with the guy I've prayed would be mine for the past.. I don't even remember how many years.

We stepped back one step and I thanked him for the dance. Then asked him if he would like to come back to the house with us to hang out. He agreed and we got in the limo with everyone else. Emily and Ciarra dragged Munro, Erin brought Thomas, Tricia brought Sam, Melissa brought Luke, & Nicole forced Adam, Kayley and Val home.

Tonight was going to be perfect.

_**~Random Narator~**_

Everyone was sitting in a circle by the fireplace, Meg was sitting on Landon's lap, Erin was sitting on Thomas's lap, Emily and Ciarra were sitting on either side of Munro, Tricia was next to Sam, holding onto his arm, Nicole, Val and Kayley were gossiping about everything that happened at the party, Adam was watching everyone talk and Nick was getting hot chocolate for Aislinn and everyone else.

It was the perfect scene. Until Tricia suggested everyone played Truth or Dare. This is where the story got interesting..

"Ok, Since I suggested it I'll start." Tricia smiled deviously. "Nicole, Truth or Dare?" "Uhm.. Dare" she smiled. Tricia eyed Adam then looked back at Nicole. "Take Adam into the washroom and flash him" she smirked. "Tricia!" she shouted "I'm sooo going to deck you when this is over." she groaned then got up, took Adam into the washroom for a few minutes then came out blushing.

"Nicole your turn" Tricia smiled innocently. Nicole shot her a death look then continued. "Meg, Truth or Dare?" she glanced at Meg who was making kissy faces at Landon. "MEG!" she shouted. "WHAT?" she snapped back into reality. "Truth or dare?" she asked calmly. "Sorry.. Uh, Dare." she replied going back to staring at Landon.

"Ok. I dare you too… Strip and give Landon a lap dance. In the elevator." She giggled. Meg looked over at her and blushed. "Well it is a dare.." she smiled and got up, grabbing Landon's hand and pulling him to the elevator suggestively. About 10 minutes later the elevator opened and Meg stepped out trying to zip up the back of her short light blue shiny dress. She walked over and sat back down next to Landon who appeared to be in shock.

"Ok" she smiled and looked around till she hit Tricia. "Tricia. Truth or Dare" she smirked. "Dare" she smiled sheepishly. "Ok. Tricia go give Sam a blow-job." Meg grinned. "Meg! Are you fuckin serious?" Tricia glared at her. "Yes" she smiled innocently. "Bitch.." Tricia mumbled under her breath. She grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him to her room. WHOA.

About 20 minutes later they came back down and she seemed pretty satisfied. She sat back down and tried to act like it was nothing. But Nicole sent her a text.. _HOW WAS IT? Tricia threw the phone at Nicole and continued the game. She cleared her throat then looked at Erin. "Erin. Truth or Dare." Erin gulped then replied "Truth." _

"_Ok. If you were stuck in a room with Nick, and could do ANYTHING, what would it be?" She laughed. Erin's cheeks grew red with embarrassment. Everyone burst out laughing. "Erin" Tricia giggled "Are you blushing?" she fell backwards laughing. Erin tried to cover her face. Thomas put his arm around her and pulled her closer. _

"_God Erin, Don't think so perverted!" Nick laughed. "I WASN'T!" she retorted. "Right, whatever." Nick smirked. "Fine, We'd talk about Degrassi." Erin smiled. "Thank You!" Nick smiled trying not to laugh. Erin got frustrated at him, she got up, walked over to him and dumped her hot chocolate on his head. "Is that perverted enough for you?" she smiled. _

_Everyone burst out laughing at him. "Real nice Erin" he said trying to get his soaking sweatshirt off. And that's how the rest of the night was. Everyone playing dirty truth or dare. When it was time to go to bed, everyone was too drunk to leave so they stayed with whoever they came with. Thomas and Erin slept in Erin's room, Sam and Tricia in Tricia's room, Aislinn and Nick went to Nick's house next door, Luke and Melissa in Melissa's room, Munro had to choose between staying in Emily and Ciarra's room though. He chose Emily cause he liked the color of her room? Adam and Nicole in Nicole's room, But though Kayley and Val didn't have there rooms yet, they slept on the couch._

_Everything was perfect._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer ~ DRP Penthouse is a made up idea for our RP group.. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. We don't own anything.. Sadly.**_

**Erin's POV**

I woke up the next day tucked under the sheets next to him. Thomas Chambers. I looked down and blushed, noticing his blue plaid boxer clad legs pressed firmly against my hip. His jaw was clenched and his arms were above his head. I gently placed my fingers on his abs, and ran them up his stomach, over his chest and rested them on his shoulder.

I giggled quietly when he flinched at my touch. His eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at me. "Good morning beautiful" he whispered huskily, a grin forming on his face. "Good morning" I whispered back and snuggled close to him. "So what's happening today?" he asked quietly, running his fingers over my hand.

"Whatever everyone else does.. I don't usually have a decision in it." I sighed. "Why?" "..I don't know.. I'm just, the background kind of person. I'm surprised you even noticed me at Luke's party." I looked up at his darkened eyes. "How could I ignore a person that ran into me as an 'accident' when you probably did it on purpose just to meet me." he teased putting the enficince on accident.

"I did not! I was looking for Ciarra!" I nearly shouted. "Lower your voice" he whispered darkly. "People might think wrong if they heard you." a grin formed on his face. "Perv!" I giggled trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Look at me" he smiled and dragged his finger up my neck and lifted my chin to look at him gently. I was holding back a grin at the amazing man that was 3 inches away trying to get me to talk to him. "I really like you." he mumbled trying to avoid eye contact now. "A-Are you uh.. Sure?" My eyes met his gaze and they lit up.

"Yes. I didn't expect things to go so.. Fast.. But I'm glad they did. And I'm glad that I had the privilege to meet you. Even if you were stalking me." he teased again. "I wasn-" I was cut off when his lips attacked my mouth. I grew weak at his touch. His grip on my hand became tighter and I flinched.

"Sorry" he mumbled against my lips. His scent was intoxicating. He looked into my eyes and pulled away a bit. "We should get ready." "I agree" I whispered feeling light headed. He let go of my wrists and sat up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I tried not to stare at him and got up. I blushed when I looked down and realized I was wearing the shortest shorts I own and the skimpiest tank-top ever.

I crossed my arms in attempt to cover myself which only made him look up from checking his phone. "You don't have to hide from me. You know I can see through it." he smirked and stepped closer. He grabbed onto my wrists lightly and pulled them around his shirtless torso and I gasped in response.

He grinned and looked down at me. "I told you not to try." I bit my lip nervously not being able to read him was hard. I could tell he was amused by how he could read me like a book. It kinda pissed me off actually. And the fact the feelings I had for him made it worse. I'd do ANYTHING to be with him.

**Tricia's POV**

I woke up with Sam's arms around my waist. I always imagined what it would be like to wake up in Sam's arms. Now I know first hand. He was snoring lightly and looked like an angel in his sleep. I leaned over and kissed the crown of his head lightly. He snored loudly and his eyes opened. Pulling me closer and smiled. "Good Morning" he mumbled rubbing the sleep evident in his eyes with his free hand.

"Morning" I whispered. He looked down at his watch then back up at me with apologetic eyes. "Sorry" he sighed "I'm going to be late for work." "You work?" I questioned just trying to get him to stay longer. "I-Uh.. Yea. I work with my aunt." he stuttered. "What do you do?" I cocked my head.

"I'm a lifeguard at the YMCA." he looked down shyly. "A.. lifeguard?" I stifled a laugh. "This is why I don't tell anyone!" he grumpily got up. "Sam! I'm sorry! Its kinda cute. Not to mention sexy" I winked suggestively.

Now that he was 20 and LEGAL.. I could do whatever whenever. "Right. Whatever" he was still pissed. "Sam what do I have to tell you so your not mad?" I sighed. "You don't have to tell me anything" I looked up and he was a few inches from my face.

"Then what do I do?" I smirked already knowing what his response would be. He pressed his hot lips to mine and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Demanding entrance. I opened my mouth to gasp for air which he took advantage of and slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He started thrusting his tongue in and out of my mouth. HOLY MOTHER Sam Earle was mouth fucking me. Oh. My. God.

**Meli's POV**

My eyes snapped open and I was staring at the ceiling. I moved my arm over to touch Luke's shoulder but the spot beside me was empty. I noticed a faint light on in the bathroom. The knob of the door started to turn and I quickly pretended to be asleep. Hoping that he would come back and sleep.

He must've seen me smile into the pillow because he came over and kissed my cheek, followed by "Good Morning Melissa". "Morning" I replied in my best sleeping voice. "You don't have to pretend" he laughed. "Fine" I smiled and sat up. "So what's going on?" I stretched.

"Well I heard everyone was getting ready for a weekend at a cabin. The lodge Munro belongs too. He was offering to take everyone. Do you wanna join them?" he smiled.

"That sounds AMAZING.. But I don't know how to ski. Or snowboard. Or.. Ice skate. The only thing ill be able to do is sled.. And that's lame." I sighed. "I'll teach you how to snowboard. When your with the MASTER of snowboarding its hard not to learn." he winked then leaned in for a peck on the lips. He walked out to give me privacy.

I smiled to myself and got up knowing I'd be with the heart throb of teenage girls for a weekend. Teaching me how to snowboard.. Curling up by the fire with hot chocolate.. Snuggling under the stars.. Oh my. I quickly put some sweats and a pink Victoria secret pull-over on. I slipped out of the room and started for the elevator.

I wondered if Tricia knew what was happening yet so I went to her floor to find out. I stepped out of the elevator and walked toward her door. I didn't hear anything so I turned the knob and opened the door just enough to put my head in. What I saw was HORRIFIC. It was indescribable. Sam and Tricia. WHOA. WHAT. THE. FUCK. Tricia noticed me and screamed.

"MELI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she covered herself and Sam with the sheet. "IM SORRY!" I screamed back. "I WAS SEEING IF YOU WERE GOING TO THE LODGE WITH EVERYONE TODAY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE STAYING TILL TUESDAY!" I covered my eyes and continued.

"MELI WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT IN A FEW MINUTES. GOD GET OUT NOW!" she shrieked. "OK WHATEVER GOD!" I slammed the door shut and tried to wipe the pictures of what I just saw out of my head. I ran to the elevator and to the kitchen where everyone was getting excited and talking about it. Munro was getting praised for bringing up the idea.

"Heyyy.." I smiled trying to act casual. "So. When are we leaving?"

"We're leaving after lunch. Its only like an hour away" Meg piped up and looked up at Landon who had his arm around her waist and was leaning on the counter. "Oh. Ok" I smiled. "Has everyone else.. Packed already?" I asked noticing everyone's suitcases laying around. "Yea" they all said in sync. "Oh.. I better go pack then!" I said awkwardly turning around and starting up the elevator.

When the door opened Tricia stepped out. Sam's arm was around her and she glared at me. "I'm SORRY." I replied bluntly and pressed the button to my floor. I ran to my room and grabbed my suitcase. Stuffed all my clothes and hair products, etc in it. Then grabbed my pair of ice skates out of the closet and shoved them in there. No one actually knew how good of an ice skater I was.

I smiled to myself and dragged my bag to the elevator. When it opened up Erin and Thomas were inside making out. Completely oblivious that I was standing there. I set my bag inside and stepped inside awkwardly standing in the corner. Neither broke the kiss to notice me so I ignored them too.

The doors open and I swiftly threw my bag in the pile of other bags and grabbed something to eat. Thomas and Erin stopped making out for like 5 seconds and walked to the kitchen. Everyone was scrambling around trying to grab the last of there stuff.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked after finishing the last of my breakfast. "Damn girl your full of questions." Luke and Munro both teased. "We're taking a party bus/limo I guess" Munro smiled. "Its not like we could all fit in one car."

I giggled at that and slipped on my moccasin slippers. It was starting to get cold. "HEY WE NEED TO GET A PET..!" I heard someone shout behind me. I spun around to see Nick standing there. Of course. Him out of all people would suggest we need a pet. I rolled my eyes and tiptoed behind Luke.

He heard me and grabbed my wrists and pulled me into a hug. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**_Part 1! Enjoy! Part 2 will be up later tonight. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**2nd**__** half of Chapter 6! **_

_**Disclaimer ~ We do NOT own Degrassi or the cast. We own.. Christmas tree's. Ok? Ok. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Tricia's POV**

I threw my bag in the back of the bus/limo. It was HEAVY. With all the shit I brought. Sam threw his in beside mine and gave me a peck on the lips. Erin, Thomas, Meg, Landon, Ciarra, Emily, Nicole, Adam, Aislinn, Nick, Luke, and Meli also threw their's on top of ours. Great. I glared at Meli. I was still pissed that she walked in on us like that. But I guess I'd better move on if we wanted everyone to get along.

We all stuffed into the car and started for the cabin. I knew this weekend would be amazing. With all the right people with me.. EEE!

Sam sat down on the small couch and I sat horizontal on his lap, looking up at him as he talked and laughing with Luke and Thomas. I ran my fingers up and down his arm till he looked down at me. "Can I help you?" he smiled and pecked my cheek. "Yes. You can. I'm looking for… Sam.. Earle? Tall? Super hot? Plays KC on Degrassi?" I smiled. "Then you've come to the right place. We sell a lot of them!" he laughed and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

He smiled and caressed my arm with his fingers sending chills down my back. He could tell and he laughed at me. "Wow Tricia" he grinned. "Sorry! Gosh!" I smiled back.

**Nicole's POV**

Oh my God! I was going to a SKI LODGE. With the guy of my DREAMS! Adam Murciano! EEEE! I'm so excited! I can ice skate pretty well but the skiing and snowboarding… not so much. Adam promised he would help though! And I hope he does!

Though having Meg&Landon and Erin&Thomas sucking faces and not stopping for longer then 5 seconds to talk to you.. Got annoying. I've been kinda embarrassed to mention something like that since Tricia's dare last night. It got a little easier this morning with all the excitement of going to the lodge.

Remind me to thank Munro for making life easier sometimes.

**Emily's POV**

It was so sweet of Munro to ask everyone to go to his lodge for the weekend-Tuesday. He was always so nice to my friends. It was unreal that he liked me. We got along pretty well at Luke's party.. But I never thought it would go this far.

I wondered if he would want to live with us in the penthouse. But I remembered he had thousands of fan girls after him. He has money and a huge mansion. He wouldn't want a girl like me.. There were so many posers online pretending to be his girlfriend, way prettier then me, he had a million fan girls pretending he was in there closet. Hoping and praying he would give them hugs.. I don't think I could deal with all the jealousy. Even if he was mine.

He was just so smug and perfect it was hard to be mad at him sometimes! About half way into the trip Munro had opened a bottle of wine and was throwing everyone glasses.

"Munro! Why are you drinking?" I accused. "Because its fun! And the trip always needs a LITTLE excitement atleast!" he grinned and forced a glass into my hand. I brought it up to my face and the smell made my stomach flip. "What kind is it?" I asked pulling it away, the smell making me a little sick to my stomach. "It's Falcone." he smirked and gulped down some of his. "EWWW! That's GROSSS" I said while setting the glass on the counter and watching him laugh. "It's just wine babe!" he grinned and took a sip.

He tried to lean in and kiss me till I caught his jaw and pushed him away. "Your not coming anywhere near me with that alcohol breath" I giggled and kissed his cheek. He smirked in satisfaction and went back to drinking.

**Erin's POV**

Nope. Thomas and I barely stopped kissing the whole ride. I was sitting on his lap and his arms were around me.. It was a dream come true. I prayed the entire time that he wouldn't find out about my Team Thomas shirt and my MANY posters of him and Munro. Or my obsessing with him ass rolling.. But that's another story.

The bus finally came to a stop and when we looked outside there was snow everywhere. Not like at home. At home there was very little snow. Only a light coat. But here.. If I stepped out I would be covered to the waist in snow! It looked so cold! I was starting to question coming here. But then I saw the beautiful lodge we would be staying at.

It was like a giant log cabin mansion. There were smaller cabins spread out on one of the hills and then there was that lodge. Problably the hotel. Since Munro has his own because he was amazing at snowboarding, he showed us the way to his cabin. It was barely smaller the hotel log cabin, same amount of rooms, a cozy den, kitchen, living room and library, it was like we didn't even leave the pent house!

I picked up my bag and started off the bus before a set of giant hands grabbed me and turned me around. I was staring head to head with Munro. But why? I thought he was ahead of everyone.

"Can I help you..?" I asked confused. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to squirm away but his force was too strong. I gave up and tried to enjoy it. But why? What the hell was he kissing me for? I was so confused when he broke it.

"What the hell.?" I asked in a daze. He smirked. "I know about your little crush on me." I was confused. Then it hit me. Emily. She was going to die. "I-I uh.. Like Thomas." I stuttered still floating from the kiss. "I know." he grinned. "But I also knew about how it was on your 'Things To Do Before I Die' list." He laughed. EMILY! SHIT!

"Well. I.. I don't know what to say." I stood up straight again. "Don't say anything. Don't even mention it to Thomas." he smirked. "I'll see ya round. Thanks for coming. Oh. And Erin?"

"Yea..?" I asked watching him sternly.

"Thanks for making Thomas happy again. He's been completely out of it since his last girlfriend broke up with him. Around you he seems.. More like he doesn't want to kill himself." he grinned and ran off into the snow.

I stood there confused for a moment then shrugged. I picked up my other bag and stepped off the bus. Where was everyone? I tried to follow Munro but the wind and snow were covering up his tracks. _I'll just go to the hotel and call._ I thought and dug around my bag for my cell.

**Meli's POV**

That was strange. Munro randomly disappeared ahead of us and then randomly appeared behind us. Oh well. I shook it off and kicked off my boots on the front step as Munro unlocked the door. He opened it up wide and smiled, motioning for us to go in. "Welcome to Casa De Munro. And Thomas" he laughed. "Thanks bro" Thomas smirked and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he feigned hurt and started giving a tour. Thomas's cell rang and it was Erin calling for directions to the cabin. Thomas apologized and went looking for her. I wonder where she was. I followed Munro through the house till I saw a room that caught my eye.

It had _'Come In Melissa' _carved in a sign on the front of it. Munro winked at me and continued showing off the house to everyone else. I looked around and set my bags down in front of it. I turned the knob and shoved it open. I fell to the ground laughing at what I saw.

There stood Luke holding a bouquet of what looked like 100 pink roses. There were a bunch of white and red colored petals all over the bed and floor. "What?" he laughed realizing how cheezy he looked. "It-Its amazing Luke. But you didn't have to do that" I tried to say in between laughs.

"Too much?" he grinned and sat down beside me. "I just want you to know how much I like you." He smiled sheepishly. "Luke. Your perfect the way you are" I leaned in and kissed him.

This. Weekend. Was. Gonna. Rock.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I'll be working half on this and half on the other one! Both SHOULD be updated by Friday seeing as i wont be home this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Erin's POV**

I wanted to go ice skating right after we got settled in and warmed up, but Thomas wouldn't let me until tonight. I wonder why. So Meg, Nicole, Tricia and I decided to watch a movie. Avatar. While everyone else sat around the bar drinking. Except Adam and Thomas, they were having a black ops war. Apparently they had a bet going.

About 5 minutes into the movie Nicole and Meg were asleep. Tricia was texting Sam who was so drunk I'd be surprised to see him sober again. I heard Ciarra's phone go off in her bag so I got up and grabbed it. Not like I wanted to look at her email.. But I was curious. I scrolled down and in bold letters were "**Hi, My name is Malia Walters and I have been chosen as your new agent. I got you and audition at the Broadway show in NY. Congratulations and hope to see you soon." **

I screamed as loud as I could and everyone came running in. I started jumping up and down still screaming. "CONGRATULATIONS CIARRA!" I screamed and continued my single party. "Congratulations? For what?" she asked confused and sort of tipsy. I handed her the phone and she scrolled down. Her jaw dropped to the floor and she screamed. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! IM GOING TO BE ON BROADWAY!" she shrieked and started jumping up and down.

Everyone started cheering and laughing and hugging and jumping up and down. Ciarra dropped to the floor in tears while staring at the phone. She started rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Everyone stopped and stared at her for a moment.

Then broke out laughing and cheering and yelling congrats over and over again. One of the best things of being together. I couldn't help but giggle at her reaction. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. I turned my head and there was Thomas. Smirking the same smirk that sent chills down my spine.

He grinned and kissed me passionately. It sent sparks of pleasure through-out my body making me shiver.

"Hi" I grinned like a dumbass. "Hey" he smirked and kissed my cheek. "So are you ready for tonight?" he asked softly. "..What's tonight?" I asked looking up into his green orbs. Munro must've stolen his green eyes. I smirked at the thought then was taken back to reality.

"Our date of course" he smiled. "Where at?" I asked anxious now. "I can't tell you!" he laughed. "Why!" I pouted but he could see right through it. He laughed and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Fine. Just give me a hint?" I pleaded. "Ok. Bring ice skates" he smirked and walked towards his room.

Ice Skating! I LOVE ice skating! Its so romantic! Wait.. He knows how to ice skate? Oh well! We'll have to see!

**Ciarra's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was going to be on Broadway! One of my DREAMS! I always imagined what it would be like.. Who would be there.. If I would do good or not. I was confident in myself. But it seemed like no one else was.

_**That Night. (6:30 pm)**_

**Meg's POV**

Everyone was leaving. Going out on an adventure.. Adam and Nicole went to dinner. Emily and Munro went to a movie. Tricia and Sam went to a concert near by.. Thomas took Erin on a romantic ice skating date.. And as usual I was home. Alone. So I walked to the library and started to color. Yes. Coloring. I fuckin LOVE coloring. Except in dim light when the black turns out to be purple. Or the blue that turns out to be purple. Purple is just to damn confusing!

I sat down at the large desk in the middle of all the books. With only one light glaring down on me it felt like all the books where watching me.. Scary huh. I dropped the box of crayons and started coloring. I think it was an elephant.. With red ears and a green nose.

I turned on my ipod trying to block out anything giving me the creeps. I continued coloring until I felt a breeze from behind me and before I knew it too hand gripped my hips. Scaring the shit out of me and making me jump. I ripped the earbuds out and slammed them on the table before turning around and seeing him.

Landon Liboiron. The guy I've dreamed about doing since I was 14. His eyes were sparkling and had a SEXY smirk on his face.

"I-I thought you were gone at the bar.." I stuttered, lost in his emotionless facial expression. "I didn't feel like leaving a pretty girl alone." he smiled and stepped closer. "I'm not pretty." my heart dropped a little but I took a step closer. "Oh. So I'm wrong? I'm never wrong. You should know that" he laughed and took the last step closer so we were pressed against each other.

His sweet breath hit my lips and my knees started to get weak. He gripped his hands on my hips and bowed his head so our foreheads touched and we stared into each others eyes. He pushed me against the desk and his lips crashed against mine.

I laid back and let him fall ontop of me as he continued kissing me furiously. I let a moan escape my lips as he trailed down and kissed my neck, jaw line then back up to my lips. His hands were moving all over my body.

My legs wrapped around his waist and I hooked my ankles. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, twirling my fingers with the hairs on the back of his neck.

He grabbed my ass and lifted me off the desk and started walking towards the door. "Where are we going?" I whispered against his neck. "You'll see" he smirked and continued towards our room. He dropped me on the bed and slammed the door shut. Locked it and continued.

**Tricia's POV**

We decided to go to a concert. 3Oh3 was opening for LMFAO. Most epic concert like.. EVER! Of course Sam was drunk. But he was cute drunk. Not cute.. Sexy. After the concert we drove around admiring the Christmas lights that were up. Just being with him was special.. Not to mention filled with excitement. He was hilarious about his past, the hilarious stories about backstage Degrassi, etc.

We finally drove to the lodge and snuggled up under the stars in a private glass room with hot cocoa. He pointed out the constellations until we both fell asleep.

**Erin's POV**

He took me ice skating. The most romantic way to win me over EVER. He was such a gentleman! We got our skates on and started out slow because I hadn't had much practice this year. Back home there wasn't a single ice rink open all year round so I only had time during the winter which was almost too cold to go.

He held my hand and kissed me and held me close. During break when the music was blasting and the zamboni was running, I noticed to familiar guys on the other side of the glass walls. Holy Shit. It was Jake Epstein and Marc Minardi. Ciarra and Tricias dream guys. Oh. My. God.

I wanted to tell them but I didn't want to leave Thomas for them. This was the PERFECT date! And I wanted to make Ciarra's day even better! But Thomas was so nice! Grr! This was so hard! So while Thomas was using the washroom, I stumbled over to them in my skates trying to act cool.

"Hey.. I was wondering. You two were on Degrassi. Right?" I smiled sheepishly eyeing both men to make sure I had the right guys. "Uhm. Yes.. We were. Why do you ask?" Marc questioned me seriously. "I-I I just know.. Two REALLY big fans of you guys.. And they both dreamed of meeting you two.. And I was just wondering.. If you could make there days even better by meeting them?" I smiled.

"Who wants to meet me?" Jake laughed. "My friend Ciarra! She's OBSESSED! And she just got accepted for an audition for Broad way! It would make her life 1000x better if you talked/met her!" I grinned and noticed Thomas walking casually towards me on his skates. He put his arm around my shoulder and stared at the two guys.

"Well. How about this.. We'll meet them tomorrow for lunch." Marc reasoned and folded his arms over his chest. "Deal!" I nearly shouted knowing they would DIE meeting them. "So you'll probably need my number?" I smiled before he could respond. They both nodded and I rummaged through my pockets for my cell phone. They took out there blackberrys and iphones and waited for my to tell them my number.

"Ok.. So its **xxx-xxxx**" I smiled and waited as they put it in there phones. "So you'll text me where tomorrow?" I tried to hide the excitement. They nodded and got up giving me a quick hug and got ready to leave. I turned on my skates towards Thomas who had a confused expression on his face.

"Thomas! That was Ciarra and Tricia's IDOLS! Marc is Tricia's GOD. Sex god that is.. And Ciarra is OBSESSED with Jake!" I smiled thinking of what would turn out of this. "Oh. They were on Degrassi?" he asked. "Yes" I smiled and pecked him on the lips before going out onto the rink and finishing the date with him. This was amazing.

_**The Next Day**_

**Tricia's POV**

I woke up with a pretty bad hangover. But nothing water wouldn't help. I started to feel better a little before 10:00 and got up to go see what everyone else was freaking out about today. "Ok Tricia is up lets get ready!" Erin was saying to Ciarra who was confused and excited at the same time.

"What's going on?" I groaned and grabbed a bottle of water. "Your getting your lazy ass out of bed and going on a date with someone I know you'll like." she smirked and threw my suitcase at me. "What the hell?" I questioned her sometimes. "JUST DO IT!" she yelled.

"OK! FINE! GOD!" I yelled back and quickly ran to change. I ended up puking 3 times before walking back downstairs and seeing Erin grabbing her keys and pushing Ciarra out the door. "Come on! Your gonna be late damnnit!" I shoved my feet into my boots and followed her out the door, we drove for a bit before parking in front of a fancy restaurant. "What are we doing here?" Ciarra asked her from the back seat. "You'll see." she grounded out and flung open the door. The cold air hit me like a smack in the face. I groaned again and shoved open the door and walked inside behind Erin and Ciarra. She sat us down at a private table and walked away.

"What the fuck is she doing?" I nudged Ciarra. "I don't know! But it sounds exciting.." Her voice trailed off.

2 minutes later Erin came back dragging to men that looked so familiar. But where?

Then it hit me. It. Was. Marc. Minardi. And Jake Epstein! HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! My jaw hit the table. And so did Ciarra's. All I could do was try and catch my breath. At the fact that Marc Minardi. My crush for like.. EVER was standing 2 feet away! OH MY GOD!

* * *

ENJOY TRICIA & MEG. GOSH.. xD Wont update till Monday now!


	9. Chapter 9

**WELL. Meli's NAGGING.. and Meg and Tricias BUGGING forced me to create this chapter. Enjoy :D OH. ANND! Tricia. You need to stick to the status quote. Love - Erin and Meg. LOL ENJOY! **

* * *

_**Meli's POV**_

I wonder what Erin had in store for Tricia and Ciarra. She had been all secretive and excited about whatever it was. It was starting to get ME excited.

I wondered down the hallway leading to the stairs to go down stairs after I woke up and realized Luke wasn't asleep next to me. _Damn he gets up early_ I said to myself as I took the last step and entered the kitchen.

There were empty wine and beer bottles all over the cabinets. "What did they do while I was sleeping?" I whispered, still examining the bottles. I thought I heard a movement behind me, but chose to ignore it thinking it was just a draft.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me off the ground. I squealed in surprise and squirmed to get down and see his face. His grip only got tighter, so I gave up and hung my arms & head down raggedy Anne style to signal defeat.

He kissed my cheek lightly and set me back down on my feet. Inches away from his face, his breath held an alcohol stench.

"What have you been drinking?" I giggled and took a step back. He raised a perfect eyebrow and smiled. "Alcohol. Why?" he leaned in a blew a breath on me. I smiled sheepishly and got lost in his amazing blue eyes for a second.

His sexy voice brought me back to reality though. "Day dreaming about me again?" he chuckled. "No!" I retorted. "Sure you weren't." he winked. "But you never answered my question."

"What question?" I looked up at him.

"How many kids will we have?" he teased. "Liar" I smirked, turning and opening the fridge to get a glass of apple juice.

"Ok ok." he held his hands up in defense. "Do you want me to teach you how to snow board today" he finally asked softly. "I-I uh.. Sure" I stammered and smiled confidently up at him. "Perfect!" he kissed my cheek and ran out of the kitchen to go somewhere.

"Men." I smiled to myself knowing Luke Bilyk was going to be teaching ME how to snowboard.

As I finished my glass of juice, 3 people came bursting through the front door. I leaned over to pear at them through the door frame. It was Tricia, Ciarra and Erin. Tricia and Ciarra were smiling like idiots, and Erin was smirking in satisfaction while she tried to get her boot off.

"What happened?" I asked and stepped into the living room. "I-I-I-I JUST MET MARC MINARDI!" Tricia squealed. "And I just met Jake!" Ciarra chimed in.

"Jake..?" I raised my eyebrow. "Epstein!" her eyes lit up. "Oh My Jesus really?" I couldn't belive they just met there IDOLS. Though they had already met the cast.. But these two were 1 on their list.

"Yes!" they shouted in unison. "YES. Now can we PLEASE shut up? I had to listen too you two the whole way home!" Erin said over their giggling. "Ok. Ok we'll stop. BUT I HAVE TO GO TWEET THIS!" Tricia yelled and rushed to her room.

"I SECOND THAT!" Ciarra shouted and ran the opposite way to her room. "What was that about..?" I eued Erin. "I met them on my ice skating date with Thomas last night." she swooned when she said Thomas but caught her balance. "What the hell? How?" I jumped up and down in joy for them.

"During the break for the zamboni, Thomas had gone to the washroom and I recognized them from the older Degrassi cast, so when I caught up with them, they were Marc and Jake. And I told them about Tricia and Ciarra, and they had the idea of going on a lunch date with them this morning." she smiled confidently catching her breath a little, leaving me speechless.

"Oh.. Like.. Whoa." was all that would come out. "Yep! And their date went great except for me feeling like the 5th wheel" she scrunched her nose. "Oh well! I'm happy for them!" I smiled. "And this afternoon Luke is teaching me how to snowboard!" I blushed at the sentence.

"Oooo!" she giggled. "Be safe! Like.. Helmet.. Knee pads.. Condoms.. Goggles.." she smirked and I gasped. "Erin! BAD!" I shouted with embarrassment creeping in my voice. "Sorry! It had to be said!" she giggled. "Anyway, I'm going to go find Thomas so we can go something together. I'll cya later!" she sped out of the room.

Was what she said true..? Did he want to have sex? That question was now stuck in my head. This could be bad..

**Emily's POV**

Munro told me he was taking me on a romantic date tonight. But refused to tell me where. He said it was more romantic when its a mystery. He told me he would send me clues on where we were going, so i knew what to wear and stuff.

This morning when i woke up i found a teddy bear sitting by my bed with a note attached.

_My Darling Emily_

_Where we are going tonight is but a mystery._

_But what you will need is a fancy red dress. _

_I'll see you tonight my love._

_- Munro._

He is so classy!

I seriously wonder what he has planned for tonight. I was going to need someones help picking out a dress. A short one. For Munro. Maybe Meg would help. She's pretty.. Good at style. Right? I need an excuse to confront her about last night anyway. I could barely sleep with all the moaning going on in her room. Obviously she was with Landon last night.

I sighed and got out of bed to get dressed. I peeled off my pajamas and slipped into some skinnys and my 'Boys Like Girls' t-shirt. I looked in the mirror to make sure my hair was ok and started for Meg's room. When i stepped out the door i stepped on a piece of paper that was in front of a bouquet of black roses. Typical Munro.

I picked them up and inhaled there normally sweet smell. This was NASTY. But they were so pretty!

I read the paper that was taped to the rose stems.

_My Darling Emily_

_The black roses_

_Represent never ending love _

_Like in the Phantom Of The Opera._

_Be prepared for a chandelier._

_- Munro_

Whoa. What does this mean? Is he going to kill me? No Emily. Don't be an idiot.

He wouldn't kill me! I mean he likes me. Doesn't he? He wouldn't be going out with me tonight if he didn't like me. So that has to count as something!

I continued to Meg's room still holding the roses. I knocked lightly at the door and heard some shuffling around inside. Meg opened the door and stepped outside closing the door behind her. "He's still sleeping" she winked suggestively. "Oh Meg. Next time you have sex with Landon, either move rooms are STOP MOANING AFTER 1 AM!" I rolled my eyes and stomped down the stairs. She followed closely behind.

"What do you mean?" she grinned. "Never mind. I need your help to pick out a red dress for my date with Munro tonight." i sighed and grabbed a can of coke. Munro's favorite. Where was he anyway? Must me getting ready for our date!

"I can help you" she smiled. "But what are you looking for? Casual or Sexy?"

"He didn't really tell me... He told me to have a red dress and then i found another note saying something about The Phantom Of The Opera. So i'm assuming we're going to an opera after we eat.. But i could be wrong."

"That explains the black roses you left on the counter.." she glanced over the the roses. "Yep." i sipped the pop.

"Well we can go to the mall and find you something! Hot topic has what you're looking for. I'm going to assume it will be a short sexy red black lace halter top dress. They have just what you need." she grinned devilishly.

"Ok!" i agreed and waited for her to get dressed and ready to go.

_**Erin's POV**_

I found Thomas. Asleep of course. Just like i left him. He was so cute when he slept. I didn't want to bother him. But i wanted to be next to him.

I gently snaked my way up beside him and rest me head in the crook of his neck. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his hip.

He was snoring lightly and his eyebrows randomly bunched together. His eyes opened up slightly. "Where have you been?" he whispered softly.

"I took Tricia and Ciarra to meet the guys i was talking too last night." I whispered back, burying my face in his bare neck.

"Oh" he closed his eyes. "Well it was lonely and cold in here after you left." he whispered huskily in my ear, nipping at the earring covering my cartilage, making a moan escape my lips.

I grinned against his neck, and closed my eyes slowly falling asleep in the warmth of his arms. I wasn't asleep for very long.. But it felt like forever when i was with him.

I snapped open my eyes and turned my head slightly to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling, obviously thinking about something serious.

"What's wrong?" i asked softly, not wanting him to get pissed if i interrupted his train of thought.

"Nothing. Just thinking about us." he smiled and kissed my head. "What about us?" i smirked challengingly. "Why do you wanna know so bad?" he shot back, but the sparkle in his eye gave away what he was really feeling. "I just do!" i wined. "But if i tell you, it wont be a surprise now will it?" he smirked and raked his fingers through his hair.

"But i don't like surprises!" i mumbled quietly.

"Sure you don't" he laughed and sat up.

_Men. And i knew this one was going to be difficult._

_

* * *

**Part 1! Sorry its so short. The next 1-2 chapters will be of this night, because i'm REALLY lazy... haha. Hope you enjoyed. **  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**OK! Juss sayin not every character will act like they would in real. Except mine.. Cuz the shorts and tank top with ice skates thing? That's totally me. Id wear that anywhere xD ANNYWAY. Enjoy :D  
**_

* * *

_**Meg's POV**_

I thought that after last night things would be awkward between Landon and I. But it wasn't. He was just as loving and caring as he had been last night. It was strange actually.. Oh well.

I went to the mall with Emily to help figure out what she was going to wear for her romantic date with Munro. Obviously it was Erin's idea to go all red goth on us so we went to Hot Topic. One of the best goth/emo stores ever.

It was full of tall emo workers and goth teenagers checking out lacy gloves and elmo hats. I could tell Emily was right at home with all these things.

We spotted a short lacy dress at the back. It was just how i imagined it. Red torso, black lace halter, black ruffles and it would look perfect with the red chain gloves i spotted when we came in.

She quickly tried it on and i got the gloves and forced her to put them on. She looked amazing. I was truthfully jealous of her. Now all she needed some knee high black buckle boots to complete her outfit.

We bought the dress and gloves and headed out to the center of the mall.

"Where do you think the boots would be?" i asked over the roar of the costumers shopping for Christmas. That reminded me i needed to get a lot of shopping done. If we were going to be spending Christmas with Munro, Luke, Thomas, Landon, Adam, Aislinn and everyone we would need to get a lot of shopping done..

I wonder what they would want though. And i have to find out quickly. Christmas is less than a week away.. 4 days to be exact! I wonder if anyone actually realized it. "MMMMEEEGGGGG!" Emily sang in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. "WHAT!" i snapped.

"Well sorry but i was ASKING you a QUESTION" she huffed and started down one of the aisles of the mall. "Sorry" i sighed catching up to her. "I was thinking about Christmas.. and Landon.. and everything"

"Its fine. Your right. We do have some Christmas shopping to do.. You need to text everyone about it." she smiled and tossed me her phone.

_**Group Text - **_

_**Nicole**_

_**Tricia**_

_**Ciarra**_

_**Val**_

_**Kayley**_

_**Munro**_

_**Thomas**_

_**Luke**_

**_Adam_**

_**Sam**_

_**Nick**_

_**Aislinn**_

_**Landon**_

_**Erin -**_

_Dont forget about Christmas shopping! Where will we be spending it?_

"Done" i grinned and shoved the phone in my pocket.

About 6 minutes later i got 3 texts back

_**Erin - I don't know. Where do you wanna spend it? I know I'm spending it with you guys and Thomas. Maybe we should have it at Munro's house considering ours isn't decorated..**_

_**Luke - How the hell would i know? I'm spending every minute i can with Meli.**_

_**Tricia - I DON'T KNOW BUT I HAD LUNCH WITH MARC MINARDI! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_Well aren't they helpful... _I groaned to myself as i texted the only helpful person back. Erin.

**_Should we have it at the lodge? Or something? I'm sure Munro wouldn't mind us staying longer. I mean it is his lodge.  
_**

**_Erin - Sure! I'll call and ask him and i'll call you after._**

**_Ok! Haha._**

I shoved the phone back in my pocket waiting for Erin to call. I walked up behind Emily looking at the perfect boots.

"Are you going to get them?" i asked quietly. "I dont know if they have my size.. But they look perfect." "Try them on already!" i exclaimed. "FINE!" she snapped and shoved her foot into the perfect fitting boot. "They fit! YAY!" she smiled and took them off to purchase them.

The ride home was silent, until i got a call from Erin.

"Meg?"

"Yes?"

"He said we can but he didn't say until how long. We're all going out to dinner tomorrow night to discuss it."

"Oh. Ok. Emily is all ready for her date tonight!"

"Really? With Munro? What is she wearing?"

"A beautiful red dress. You'll see it when we get home. If your home.. You are home right?"

"No. I'm not. Thomas and i are going skiing. Sorry! I'll see it before she leaves."

"Oh ok. Where's Meli?"

"Her and Luke left about a half an hour ago to go snowboarding. We're gonna go to a movie tonight. You and Landon can join us if you want?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!"

She hung up.

"What did she say?" Emily asked, her eyes still focused on the road.

"Munro said yes but didn't say much. I'm assuming we can stay till Sunday." i replied and watched out the window as the city started to dissappear and tree's started to take their place.

"Well i'll talk to him tonight." she said quietly after a few minutes of driving. We pulled into the lodge parking lot and got out, all our bags in hand. "Remind me i have to go Christmas shopping tomorrow with all of you." "Will do" she smiled and started walking.

I got a text from Thomas.

_**Us MEN already got our shopping done. Maybe for the ladies maybe not. You'll have to see (; **_

"Ugh! Erin picked a weird guy._**" **_I mumbled as i shoved open the front door, the smell of cookies filling my senses.

This was going to be a weird Christmas..

**_Meli's POV_**

We were almost ready to start snow boarding. I was so excited but so nervous i was going to hurt myself. I was nervous Luke would laugh at me and i'd die of embaressment.

But i wanted to learn so bad and with Luke teaching me this was going to be fun.

I was trying to put my gloves on when i heard my phone ring. I opened it up to see Tricia's number. I pressed accept call and held it to my ear to hear Tricia sobbing.

"Tricia? What's wrong? Whats going on?" i asked desperately.

"H-H-He's he's in the hospital. He's almost dead-" she broke down crying.

"Who?" i exclaimed. "S-Sam!" she started sobbing into the phone. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" i screamed and Luke looked up at me with a weird expression.

"He he got in a a car accident.. I think. That's what he told everyone and now he's dieing in the hospital" i could practically see the tears running down her cheeks. A pang of guilt took over my heart and i could feel the tears trickling down my cheek. "Oh my God. Tricia we'll be right there. Ok?" i asked and signaled for Luke to come on as i stomped down the hill. "Sure" she sniffed and hung up.

"What's going on?" he begged me for an answer. "Sam is dieing in the hospital." i stated bluntly and rushed into the car. "We need to get to the hospital NOW.." my voice trailed off.

"What? I.. Ok." his sad eyes looked up at me before turning on the engine and speeding to the hospital.

This was going to be bad...

**_Tricia's POV_**

How could one of the best days of my life, turn so horrible? Why? I did nothing wrong! I met one of my IDOLS. And Sam just HAD to go all arts and crafts and get jealous.

Was he TRYING to ruin today for me? No! He wouldn't! He loved me! Or so i thought. I didn't want him to die. I wanted to be there for him. But just seeing him in that hospital room made me sick to my stomach. So here i was, standing in the waiting room waiting for my friends.

They all showed up about 15 minutes after i called them. Yea. Dressed in the most ridiculous outfits.. Ever.

Nicole was wearing a fancy blue cut off dress with tap dancing shoes, Adam wore a sparkly blue vest and a white button up.

Erin wore neon green short shorts, a black tank top and ice skates, Thomas wore white shorts and a black t-shirt with ice skates.

Emily wore a emo looking black and red dress with knee high buckle boots, her makeup half done. Munro didn't show up yet though.

Meg wore pajamas and moccasins and was drinking a frappachino.. Landon the same.

Meli and Luke both wore snow boarding gear, snow pants, heavy coats, hats, gloves, goggles, and both carried a snow board..

Nick and Aislinn were wearing matching party hats.. While Aislinn wore a night gown and Nick wore blue plaid boxers. That kinda creeped me out a bit.

Wow. I was starting to question why i'm friends with these people. But then realized because i love them. And no one could compare to their level of stupidity.

We all bunched into a group hug and i started bawling again. Everyone was questioning me about him and what happened and i couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

A nurse came around the corner and saw everyone standing there like that. She asked if we would all like to go see him.. While he's still here. Everyone except Nick and I went. I couldn't stand seeing him like that anymore and Nick had a general fear of hospitals. And needles..

"Everythings going to be ok Tricia." he assured me as he brought me into a hug and i bawled into his shoulder.

"I know. I'm just.. I'm going to miss him. If he does die." i choked out and continued bawling into his shoulder.

**_Erin's POV_**

I couldn't believe this. Why would he try to kill himself? I know people can get jealous sometimes but really? This is NOT the way to handle it.

Seeing him in the bed like that, looking like the talking breathing dead, made me cry.

I started shaking as the tears trickled down my cheeks. Thomas pulled me into a hug and over his shoulder i could see all the other girls crying. Meg had set her coffee down and was bawling into Landon's chest, Nicole was sitting on Adams lap, crying into his shoulder, Emily was trying to be strong and stand by Sam to talk to him.. But you could see she was on the verge of crying.

Meli was throwing a fit and practically screaming at Sam for doing this to Tricia.. Luke was trying to hold her back but the words just spat out.

Sam put his hand over his heart in shock, obviously oblivious to what he did to her.

I couldn't stand looking at this any more. I broke from Thomas's arms and wobbled out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. He tried to keep up but stopped after tripping and running into a nurse.

"Erin stop!" he called from down the hall. But i couldn't look back. I didn't want to think about what would happen if Thomas died. Or if any of my friends down the hall died. I wanted to leave the hospital. Now.

I wished i could take the burden off of Tricia's shoulders and kick it clear into New Mexico. Let them deal with it.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die myself right there. I felt for Tricia and Sam and everyone else, but i couldn't deal with it anymore. After everything id been through in my life; my biological father trying to kill me, leaving me at my grandparents house where i would be adopted, then getting himself killed? Where my biological mom was always drunk and high and never cared for any of her 4 kids including me?

How she tried to step back in my life when i was 12, just to ruin it. How my little brother with fetal alchohol syndrome tried to stab me in the back with a knife. How i almost lost my life numerous times, i couldn't take it anymore.

I took off my ice skates and threw them on a nearby bench. I grabbed my converse and a jacket from my backpack and put them on. My legs were cold and i was a dumbass for wearing shorts but i didn't care. I was leaving. I couldn't deal with this right now. All my life i had been put down by EVERYONE. I had lost the ones i was closest too and i was a nobody.

I might as well stay that way.

I started walking. I was leaving and i was going back to Iowa. I needed to get something off my chest and no one could stop me. I couldn't deal with it anymore.

**_Nicole's POV_**

"Where the hell is she going?" i whispered to Adam who was trying to comfort me. "I don't know." he whispered back.

"Why isn't anyone following her? Adam! She's going to hurt herself! We've had to stop her numerous times!" i exclaimed and tried to get up but Adams grip on my hips tightened and he held me down.

"Thomas is going to try to talk to her." he stated sternly as Thomas wobbled in on his skates, looking down at the ground.

I stood up and got off of Adams lap to go talk to Thomas.

"Thomas.. What's going on?" i whispered and he looked up at me.

"She's gone. She refused to talk to me. I don't know where she's going but she wont answer her phone." he looked down as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No. No no no noo" i could feel the tears building up in my eyes. "No!" i exclaimed and ran out of the room. She couldn't do this. Not now. Not with Tricia mourning over Sam when he's not even dead yet and not with Christmas coming up. She just couldn't.

**_3 Days Later_**

**_Erin's POV_**

Finally. I was gone. Out of Canada. Not for good. I don't think. But for now. Yes.

I got about 70 calls a day from everyone trying to contact me but i never answered any of them. I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to listen. I was sick of everything happening like this.

I even got about 900 texts saying Sam was going to live. And it was all just a big miss understanding. He was hit by a drunk driver while walking to the store for something.

But it didn't matter.

I wanted to hear Thomas's voice again. I wanted to see him. I wanted to feel his arms around me again but i knew it wouldn't happen after i walked out on him like that.

Maybe i should just stay here forever. I knew he, just like everyone else, would hate me.

I met up with someone i never thought i'd see again though.

I was sitting on the grave of the one person i thought cared about me. But died of cancer. Tragically.

His name was Isaac. He was my best friend and boyfriend for 3 months until he died in his sleep.

I never thought i'd love again. I never wanted to feel the pain again. But it just happened.

I was crying and talking to him. It felt like he was still there holding my hand and holding me close.

I heard foot steps behind me, when i realized i wasn't alone. Of course i would never be, its a cemetery. But for once i thought i was.

I turned my head slightly to see him.

Luke.

The guy who stole my heart.

And shattered it.

"I heard you were back in town." he whispered and sat down beside me. "What do you want." i sniffed, the tears in my eyes blurring up his face slightly.

"I wanted to apologize. For everything." he sighed and rest his hands in his lap.

"Why?" i looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. Man i missed them.

"Because. I heard about everything that has happened too you this past week.. Macie told me." he smirked a little.

"Macie." i grumbled.

"She was just trying to help. We still keep in touch even though im pretty sure we hate eachother. She told me you talked to her yesterday and you poured your heart out about everything. Meeting your online friends, living in a penthouse, falling in love with a nationally ranked trampolinist, Thomas."

I was shocked. He wasn't mad?

"You've had a rough life Erin. And im sorry i had to make it worse. Me and Joel and everyone else." he continued.

"It's not your fault." i could feel the tears building up again.

He put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks" i smiled lightly looking up at him.

"Your welcome." he smiled and kissed my forehead. "But i think someone or some people want to see you.." he grinned and turned me around to reveal everyone. Meg, Landon, Tricia, Sam, Marc, Jake, Nicole, Ciarra, Emily, Val, Kayley, Munro, Luke, Nick, Aislinn and Thomas.

My heart fluttered. And all i could think was how amazing of friends i had. And most of all.. An amazing boyfriend.

* * *

**_-Ducks at the flying objects getting thrown at me- Hope you liked it. I was listening to sad songs when i wrote it. Sorry if you hated it. But this will be a happy never ending story. Ok? Ok. _**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Erin's POV**_

Thomas rushed over and pulled me into the tightest hug ive ever gotten. I never wanted him to let go. I felt a pang of guilt hit my chest knowing he was worried over me. Stupid, dumbass me. Why? He shouldn't care. Ever.

His warmth surrounded me after being so cold without much on sitting on Issac's grave. "I'm sorry." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't hold back the tears. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried as his open coat came around me.

"It's not your fault.." i choked out in between sobs. "I should have been there." he sighed and his grip around me tightened causing me to flinch.

I was the weird one who didn't like unnecessary contact. I tried my best to stay away from people. Probably why i was always the one off in a dark corner writing.

He felt me flinch and his hands loosened as i started to feel more comfortable. My tears stopped and the only thing heard was whispering in the background. I lifted my head up and noticed everyone was quite a bit closer. Hoping for a group hug probably.

"Where's Melissa..?" i looked up at Thomas and his eyes sparkled. "She's doing something for us. Christmas is tomorrow. Remember much?" he murmured with a smirk.

"What..?" i asked confused. "You'll see." he kissed the top of my head and took his arms around me tighter. I had been used to his touch but after that i didn't think i would.

"Well.." Luke M. started. "I don't think you should keep your love fest here.. in a cemetery..." he stared daggers at Thomas. "Your jealous of Thomas?" Nick piped up, followed by everyone laughing.

"I-I'm NOT jealous.." he trailed off, glancing between me, Thomas then at the ground. "Suree your not." Nick smirked and put his arm around Aislinn.

"Whatever. I'm leaving anyway.." He started towards the entrance gate.

I broke out of Thomas's arms and ran up beside him. "Luke wait." i smiled up at him. "Thanks." he wrapped his arms around me tightly and mumbled. "Your welcome Erin." before kissing the top of my head and finishing his walk home.

Everyone stared at me as i walked back. "Sorry. I had to.." i looked up at Thomas with pitiful eyes. "It's fine." he sighed and shifted awkwardly.

"Well..." Munro started after a few minutes of awkward silence. "We should.. go to Erin's house. Here in Iowa. For Christmas." he smiled at me.

"R-Really?" i stared at him in shock. It would be amazing to spend it here.. In my home town. Though none of my family lives here.. I still own the house i used to live at. Still has all the furniture.. Everything.

"We don't have to. It's just Iowa.. boring lame Iowa. Nothing special but the snow.." i sighed and looked around at the light coat of snow on the ground. "I want too." Thomas spoke up.

"Are you sure..? It's not that special.." i mumbled trying to figure out a way to get home and remove all the Munro and Thomas posters in my old room before they saw it.

"Yes. I'm sure" he grinned and turned to everyone. "Well? What do you guys think? Stay at Erin's?"

They all nodded and we started for my house. It wasn't that far but it seemed like forever when we were walking.

We finally got there and i took off the key necklace i always wore around my neck. I have this thing with luck.. Anything lucky goes. Lucky bracelets, anklets, earrings, keys, you name it.

I finally got the door unlocked and stepped in, holding the door open for everyone to come in.

My house wasn't big, it was a simple Grey ranch, had a bar and a movie theatre in the basement, 4 bedroom, 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms and a small kitchen and dining room.

It was barely big enough 4 people, none the less 12.

I wondered where everyone would sleep.. Would they like the house?

The whole entrance was scattered with shoes and coats and bags.

Nicole and Adam were admiring the Christmas tree i didn't even put up, from when i was 13.

Meli was cooking in the kitchen. What the fuck was she doing there? How did she get in before us? Thomas saw me staring at her weirdly and he whispered in my ear. "She got a key from Macie.."

"Oh." i sighed. _Macie. Is. Dead. _

"Are you ok?" his eyes filled with concern. "Yea.. I'm fine." i replied and slumped down on the couch. "No Erin.. Your not. What's going on?" he sat close beside me.

"I.. I'm just back in Iowa.. And I'm still scared your mad at me.. and everything is happening so fast and and-" my eyes started to fill with tears.

"Why would i hate you?" he asked softly and rested his hand on my knee.

"Because i walked out on you like that.." the tears trickled down my cheek and my throat tightened. The guilt in my heart was badder then i could explain.

"..I could never hate you.." he looked down and intertwined our fingers. "I really like you.. Your perfect. For me." he looked back up at me and smiled lightly.

"Your the crazy fan girl that i fell in love with. And i never want it too change." he grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Would you too stop making out and get down here? SHE HAS THE COOLEST TV EVER!" Landon yelled from the landing of the steps.

"We're coming we're coming. GOD LANDON" Thomas shouted back.

He stood up and turned towards me. "Well? You coming?" he smiled and held out his hand for me. "Yes. Just a minute." i smiled sheepishly and stood up.

He kissed me lightly and sped down the stairs after Landon.

"What are you making Meli?" i said and sat on the bar stool of the counter. "Home made pizza for everyone, so we can watch a movie." she smiled and threw a piece of peperoni at me. WHICH i caught in my mouth epically.

I started to get up and go downstairs but her words caught me. "What about your Thomas and Munro posters?" she laughed. "YOU SAW THEM?" i gasped. "I took them down. Dont worry" she winked, followed by a giggle.

"Thanks" a sigh of relief escaping. I started walking down the steps until i got to the last 3 steps, which i jumped off as i always did since i lived here.

Meli brought down the pizza and we all snuggled up close to each other to watch a movie. The Grinch. Of course it was Tricia's idea.

Almost all of us were asleep by the end. Except Meli, Meg, Tricia and I. Thomas's head was in my lap and he was snoring softly. I leaned down and kiss his forehead and he squirmed a bit.

Adam, Nicole, Luke, Munro, Emily, Landon, Sam, Marc, Jake, Ciarra, Emily, Val, Kayley, Nick, Aislinn were sprawled across the floor and couches. All over each other.

Meg started skimming through the channels and stopped at the Tyra Banks show. Where what looked like a teenager was crying and holding a baby in her arms.

"Ooo i love this show." she smiled and set the remote down beside her.

"Who is that?" Meli asked, her eyes glued on the TV. "She says her name is Gina Williams.. And that she was raped.." Meg replied.

"By who?" i was intrigued. Megs hand was trembling. She was the only one close enough to hear it right. "..By Munro?"

Tricia, Meli and I all gasped. "What the fuck? HOW? TURN IT UP!" we all shouted in unison. Meg fumbled with the remote till she got it turned up enough for us to hear it.

"..So your saying he raped you.. and you now have his child?" Tyra asked.

"Yes mam. I have the birth certificate right here." she held it up and pointed to the fathers name. Sure enough it read 'Munro Skylear Chambers'.

"Oh My God" my heart rate increased by a billion. "What. The. Fuck?" Meg and Tricia were in shock. Meli was standing over Munro with a fork about ready to stab him till Meg tackled her and took the fork away.

"Guys relax.. It's probably just a girl trying to get attention..." Tricia stated but watched as Munro woke up and his eyes widened when he saw the girl on the TV.

"Munro. What the fuck is going on?" i glared at him and he looked up at me sheepishly before dropping his head.

I knew this was going to be bad.

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGERR! HA! Ehh you'll forgive me. Sorry its so short! I had to make it a cliffhanger from where we left off the other day XD _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Erin's POV_**

"Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to explain!" Tricia shrieked at the pale faced boy in front of her. "S-She I-I cant. You wouldn't understand." he sighed heavily. "Why? Hm? Your some kind of RAPIST? Your not going anywhere NEAR Emily!" She huffed and took a step closer to him.

"Tricia let me explain. You wont understand It though!" he glared at her. "Fine. Go ahead. Explain." she crossed her arms and glared back.

"Luke and I were out partying as usual.. I can't believe I'm telling you this.. but i used to do coke.." he looked down sadly. "W-What?" he stared at him sympathetically now.

"..Yea. I had lived with my constant fighting parents till i was able to go out and get my own place. And doing coke was the only escape from them. It sent me to a happy place i guess.."

"Anyway.." he started. "Luke and I were out partying.. and we met this girl.. Gina. Luke thought he fell in love.. But apparently not. When they had sex.. She blamed him for rape because she 'didn't' want too. I was so high that night i had no idea what happened. So we started dating.. And when she found out she was pregnant she told me it was MY baby.. So i signed the papers.."

He now had tears in his eyes. "And when i found out.. I broke up with her. Baby or not i was confused and i didn't even know this girl. She accused me of raping her, and leaving her."

"Munro.." Tears were trickling down Tricia's cheek. "I'm so sorry" she choked out before Meg pulled her into a hug and she cried into her shoulder.

His eyes shifted to me and watched the single tear fall down my cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Why are you crying?" he asked softly, stepping over Emily and Aislinn to stand in front of me. "I just don't know." i wiped away the tear quickly and glanced up at him. He was smiling. Why? Why the fuck would he be smiling at a time like this?

"Because that's terrible!" i tried to yell but came out as a whisper. "But it's not your problem. And i don't want Emily hurt from this situation.. Or Meli." he looked down at his feet. "But if they don't know now it'll just hurt them more later on!" i forced him to look up at me.

His green orbs held anger, hate, joy, and depression. But most of all i noticed tears building up but not coming out. "If she found out she'd hate me."

"No she wouldn't Munro! She'd understand! She's a VERY understanding person.. Trust me.. I've known her for i don't know how long and she forgives most everything..." i assured.

"Can't you just tell her?" he looked up at me pitifully. "No! She'd kill you if she heard it from one of us..." i shot back. He held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. Get her up at least."

"Ok i will." i looked back at Tricia and Meg and Meli who were now kind of smiling but still had tears in there eyes. I sat down beside her and tried to wake her up.. It took about 20 minutes but we finally got her up and she went upstairs to my old room to talk.

"I hope there ok.." i whispered as i sat down beside the lifeless sleeping Thomas. "I hope so too." Tricia plopped down in front of me. Meg's phone went off. "Shhh! Turn it off Meg!" Meli whispered harshly. "SORRY!" Meg mouthed and answered it.

"Hello?"

**"Meg!"**

"Who is this?"

**"Kristiana!" **

"Kristiana?"

**"Yes!"**

"How are you? Where are you? You were supposed to move in to the penthouse with us but you never called back!"

**"I'm so sorry! I've had some family issues and haven't been home, able to pack or anything."**

"Well? What's your answer? Are you going to move in or not?"

**"YES!"**

"YAY! Oh my God this is going to be so much fun! We're all at Erin's old house in Iowa right now actually. And guess what?"

**"What?" **

"We met the cast! And they're here with us too! Landon and I are dating, Tricia and Sam i guess but she met her lover Marc, Emily and Munro are dating.. Everyone! Oh my God! Even Erin and Thomas!"

**"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW?"**

"Luke's party! And i heard Munro and Thomas's little brother Michael wants to meet you."

**"Really? Oh my God i can't wait! Do you want me to show up at Erin's house or the penthouse now?" **

"How long are we gonna be here?" Meg asked Tricia.

"I don't know. Like.. a week maybe?"

"Oh ok."

"You should come to Erin's house if your ready!"

**"I'm pretty close! How about i fly out there by Monday?"**

"Ok! We'll see you then! Can't wait! Bye!"

**"I can't wait either! Bye!" **

"WELL!" Meg shouted after she got off the phone. "SHUT UP MEG!" Meli mumbled. "Kristiana is coming on Monday!" she smiled proudly.

"Really? Yay!" i smiled and played with Thomas's hair. His eyes snapped open and stared at me.

"What are you doing?" he murmured.

"Playing with your hair" i accidentally let a giggle escape. He smirked and craned his neck to kiss me. "EWWWWWWWWWWW" Meli, Tricia and Meg screamed in unison.

I glared at them but Thomas only chuckled and stole a quick kiss on my lips before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Isn't he sweet?" i gushed as he walked away. "Ew." Tricia rolled her eyes and sat down beside sleeping Sam. Meg was already half asleep beside Landon and Meli was in her own world texting.

"Well. It's Christmas Eve. We don't have any shopping done... Well i don't anyway... You guys might." I looked down embaressed. "Yes you do" Tricia smiled "It's all in the car. Don't worry. Now lets all try to get some sleep?"

"Fine" i mumbled as Thomas came back and sat down beside me. Luke woke up and grabbed Meli by the waist to pull her down next to him. When did he get up..? Oh well.

Thomas laid back and i snuggled up next to his chest. Tricia turned off the light and we all slowly fell asleep. Dreaming of what would come out of this relationship.. If it lasted.

**_Next Morning. (Christmas Day)_**

**_Meg's POV  
_**

"Good morning everyone!" Nicole's voice woke me up. I was snuggled under Landon's arm and under a huge blanket. He grunted softly and shifted towards me slightly.

"Shoo Nicole!" i whispered darkly and buried my face in Landon's smooth neck. "Come on Meg!" she sang. "Its Christmas! We're having dinner then going to a club, then doing whatever."

"Awesome." I heard Landon say as his adams apple went up and down suddenly. "Your up?" i whispered in his ear. "Yes, Thanks to you and Nicole" he smiled and sat up, forcing me onto his lap.

"So where are we having dinner exactly..?" i asked Nicole who was still trying to get Thomas and Erin up but failing at it. "Well.. I answered Erin's phone this morning... And Luke invited us all to dinner at his place. I accepted because none of us have any idea how to cook.. And its free food..." she laughed.

"Wait.. wont that be like really awkward for Erin..?" Ciarra stared at Nicole. "I never thought of that.." she bit down on her lip. "Well now you did" Tricia rolled her eyes and woke Erin and Thomas up. She told her what was going on and Erin was pretty pissed..

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed at Nicole. "I didn't mean to! I never thought of it!" she whimpered.

"Nicole now you've let loose the most destructible monster ever..." she glared at her. What did she mean?

Awkward..!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Meg's POV**_

You could just feel the tension in the car on the way to Luke's. Erin was constantly glancing back at Nicole and glaring at her for 3 seconds before turning her head back and ignoring the rest of the world. Thomas knew it was awkward for her and was kinda pissy with Nicole. But above everything else Adam and most of everyone else was on Nicole's side.

We finally arrived in West DesMoines and parked in front of a large traditional brick house. It was in the newer part of town (Well for Erin's time it was newer) over by Jordan Creek Mall. The 2nd largest mall in Iowa. Next to the largest in Coralville.

There was smooth icicles hanging from the edge of the roof that overlaid the rest of the house. A wreath hung over the door and blue lights outlined the door frame. The windows were tinted a little dark and had Christmas tree stickers and stars on the outside. Why the hell would Luke have stickers on his house..? I guess we'll find out..

All of us piled onto the small front porch and waited for Luke to come answer. A little girl about 10 with blonde hair and with the same blue eyes i saw on Luke answered the door. "Hi!" she smiled sweetly and averted her eyes to Erin who rolled her eyes. "Hello Anneliese." she spoke bluntly and stepped into the open door.

We all filed in after her and Anneliese closed the door. She smiled at Landon innocently and asked him to come play black ops with her. What the hell? How could a 10 year old be able to play that? Landon agreed and followed her to the living room where half of everyone was.

I walked into the kitchen where Erin and Meli were standing talking to people i didn't recognize. Erin saw me out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Meg. This is Joel. We grew up together.." she glanced at Joel then back at me, her eyes shining like I've never seen them before. Behind Joel i could see Luke roll his eyes and talk to another boy i'd never seen before.

"And that's Jay. Sorry" she nodded towards Jay and continued her conversation with Joel. Jay smiled at me but his eyes were on Erin. I started for the living room knowing it was going to get awkward. When i passed the dark hallway leading to the dining room on the far west side of the house two hands came out of no where and pulled me down it till we were in the room.

I turned and saw that it was him. But why? What the hell did he want with me? He pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips to mine, one hand pinned my arms above my head, the other roamed my body frantically for something i couldn't define.

He moved his lips down my chin and started kissing my jawline down my neck until he got to my shoulders. He stopped and looked up at me asking if its ok. I shook my head no and squirmed out of his grip.

"Luke what the fuck are you doing?" i yelped in pain as the bruises of his grip started to throb on my wrist. "I-I.." he started but his eyes widened at something he just noticed behind me. I spun around to see Landon, Jay, Nicole, Thomas, Adam, Tricia, Marc, Meli, Luke, Joel and Erin all bunched in the hallway staring at us in confusion.

"What's going on..?" Landon grounded out glaring at Luke who looked down sheepishly. His eyes narrowed when he turned to look at my face. I bit my lip nervously and felt a tear roll down. It's not like i wanted too right?

Landon knew what happened. When Luke looked up he got what was coming at him. Landon when right off and punched him in the eye to give him a black eye. "Landon NO!" Tricia shouted and tried to get past Marc to stop it but he wouldn't let her through.

Luke rubbed his eye for a moment then came back and punched Landon in the mouth. I heard a slight cracking sound and seconds later blood dripped from his bottom lip. Erin gasped and grabbed my arm to pull me out of the way before Landon's fist hit the place i had just been.

"Landon, SERIOUSLY STOP!" Thomas yelled and pulled him off of Luke. Munro grabbed Luke to hold him back and waited for the awkward silence that now took over us to stop.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I cried into Erin's shoulder. Meli and Tricia took me to the living room farthest from them. "Meg, It'll be ok" Tricia sighed.

"No it wont!" i managed to say in between sobs. "He hates me and i didn't even do anything! He jumped me!"

"We know what happened! Erin saw the whole thing.." Meli looked down.

"W-What..? She saw?"

"Yea.. She noticed you get pulled into the hallway and followed you out of eyesight."

"THIS MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER DOESN'T IT?" i shouted and stomped over towards the front door to get my coat.

"Where are you going?" the sweet Anneliese smiled. "I'm leaving." i grumbled and tried to slip my arm in the coat. "But my brother was only trying to help you..!" she looked at me innocently. What did she know that i didn't?

"He's.. Your brother? What happened to your parents? And why would he want to help me?" i gasped. "My daddy and mommy went to visit God. But they haven't come back yet.." she looked down. "And because my brother saw the guy your always with kissing another girl."

"WHAT GIRL?" i shouted and made her jump back a little in fright. "How would i know her name?" she scoffed.

"What color hair? Eyes? What? INFO!" i glared at her.

"Uhhh she had.. Black hair! Or dark brown." she smiled.

"Black.. Black.. Black.. MELI?" i shouted and ran back into the living room where she was. Anneliese followed closely behind.

"MELI!" i yelled at her. She stood up and stepped over to me. "What.?"

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH LANDON? SOME FRIEND YOU ARE. GREAT JOB OF RUINING MY LIFE. YOU SUCCEEDED." i yelled and ran out the front door in tears.

I didn't know where i would go or what to do now but i wasn't staying there anymore. I walked towards the mall about a mile away and decided to walk around there until i could get a ride back to Canada.

I opened the door and the warmth mixed with the cool outside as i slipped in. Taking off my mittens and hat, i started walking around. The mall was pretty fancy and new.. The ceilings had chandeliers over the opening showing the floor below. There were new elevators and fancy rocks lining fountains and little carts that held random things like cell phone cases, sunglasses, pillow pets, snuggies, and other random items like scarfs.

There were Turkish people trying to sell me sea salt lotion from the dead sea, and trying to get me to have my eyebrows done or get a massage. I never actually realized how weird Iowa was until now. Even the day after Christmas everyone was buzzing around looking for good deals on stuff.

I walked by a old looking Aveda store and stopped remembering Erin told me that her brothers girlfriend.. or wife now worked at Aveda. Maybe she's still there..?

I stepped in and walked to the counter looking for an sign of a woman with a name tag. An older looking woman problably in her 40's came and helped me. "Can i help you?" she smiled warmly. "Yes.. I'm looking for uh.. a Kelly..?" i said trying to peer behind the woman for any sign.

"Oh yes. Just a moment." she spun around and went into the back room. Coming back moments later with a blonde woman looking like her late 30's. "Can i help you?" she looked me up and down. "Hi.. Kelly? Kelly Nelson?" i looked at her strangly. She didn't look like Erin told me. Her eyes were sunken in a bit and blood shot like she'd been crying.

"Hmm.. Yes?" she looked down. "Hi. I'm Meg. You know a girl named Erin? Erin Marie?" i asked her trying to figure her out.

"Yes. I do. Why?" she snapped.

"I-I uh.. she's my friend. And she's told me so much about you.. and.. Is everything ok?" i noticed her poorly done makeup to cover up her eyes and her weak looking arms. "No" her eyes started filling with tears. "She's my sister in law."

"Oh. I know. Your married to her brother?"

"Widowed."

"What? What happened?"

"He died. In the marines.. Just like almost everyone else in Erin's family died. Her twin cousins, her distant uncle, and now her brother." she looked down and i saw the tears drip off her cheek.

"Why didn't Erin tell me any of this?" i asked softly.

"Because she's lost too many people in her life. She doesn't like to talk about it. Haven't you noticed?"

"..I've heard about her birth parents and all. But everyone has problems in there life. Right? I lost both of my brothers. One to cancer one to a car crash. I lost most of my family to drugs and stuff.." i looked down remembering all the funerals.. All the tears.. All the empty feelings.. All the pain..

That's when i met them. The DRP group. What now would make my best friends. Or so i thought.

"I'm sorry baby girl." she looked at me with saddened eyes. "I-It's fine. I'll. Just be going now.." i looked down and started to turn "But can you tell me where the nearest airport is.?"

She looked down awkwardly then replied "It's downtown DesMoines. About 20 minutes. I can call you a cab if you want?"

"No. It's fine. Thanks. I'll.. See you later Kelly. Thanks." i put a fake smile up and walked out of the store. Now more depressed then ever.

But oh well. Life moves on.


	14. Chapter 14

_**1 week later**_

_**Meg's POV**_

I can't believe they haven't come find me yet. I actually thought they cared. I arrived back in Canada today and was about 10 minutes away from the penthouse. Longest 10 minutes of my life.

I pulled into the driveway, grabbed my light green bag slamming the door shut and walking to the front door. It took me like 5 minutes just to find my key and unlock the door.

The house had a different feel too it. It felt lighter and brighter then we left it. Must just be me.

I heard footsteps pound down the steps and moments later the white double doors at the top of the last flight flew open and there stood Brooke.

"Brooke! What are you doing here?" i squealed with delight as she ran down and hugged me tightly. "I can change my mind. Right?" she smiled proudly.

"Yep.."

"Wait. So where is everyone else?" she looked passed me to the empty porch.

"Back in Iowa watching Landon make out with Meli." i grumbled and set my bag down on the kitchen cabinet.

"What the fuck! Why?" she stared at me.

"Because. She's a bitch." i looked down as tears blurred my vision and dripped off my cheek.

"How'd you find out?" she took a seat at the bar and waited for an answer.

I took a seat beside her and began to explain everything about how we met the cast at Luke's party, and how Sam was hit by a drunk driver on his way to the store, and how Erin ran back to Iowa cause she couldn't handle any of pain or death experiences anymore..

Until i got to the part with Munro.

"We were watching TV after the movie.. And a girl came on the Tyra Banks show, and said Munro raped her when really Luke had sex with her, they broke up, she got together with Munro then he found out she was pregnant and left her, so she accused him of raping her and leaving her with his child."

By now Brooke's jaw was on the counter. I could see she was having trouble putting all this together.. It was kinda a shocker. Where ever we go we cause drama.

"As i was saying... The next day Nicole told Luke, Erin's ex, that we'd all go to Christmas dinner at his house. But when we got there... Luke jumped me and Landon beat him up, then Luke's sister told me that Luke had saw Landon making out with a dark haired girl. Meli" i looked down and tears dripped onto the counter as i said the last part.

Brooke put her arm around me and pulled me into a hug. "Boys are such jerks sometimes."

"I-I know" i said in between sobs. "But i really liked him."

"WAIT! WHOA WHOA WHOA. WHOA." Brooke yelled and pushed me away to look at me directly.

"What?" i questioned as i wiped the tears off my nose.

"Meli.. Doesn't have dark hair.." she looked down. "WHAT THE FUCK!" i screamed, and dashed off the chair towards my phone. I fumbled with it until i found her number and quickly called her hoping she wouldn't be too pissed to answer.

**Hello?**

MELI!

**Uhh?**

It's Meg.!

**Oh. What do you want.?**

I want to apologize. I'm sorry for how i acted. I know you didn't make out with him!

**I can't believe you thought i would. **

I know! I'm SORRY! Please please PLEASE forgive me?

**...I'll have to talk it over with everyone.**

And with that i heard a click and the dial tone immediately following.

Did everyone hate me? Why did she have to talk it over? The questions burned in my head as i sat down on the couch and let the tears fall.

**_Erin's POV_**

She just ran off like that? Where she went i have no clue. Everyone has been acting awkward and distant since Meg stormed off like that. Meli and Landon have pretty much been shunned. Except by me. Because if you actually realized it, Meli doesn't have dark hair like Anneliese described the girl Landon was kissing.

It couldn't have been with any of us though? We've never left each others sight since we met each other! Haven't we?

Tricia has been acting weird too. I think she's caught a cold cause the last 2 days she's been puking every morning. Yesterday i had to hold her hair for her cause Marc was still asleep.

Talk about awkward... The only fun thing we did all week was go into seperate rooms of my house and webcam on tinychat. Ah. Good times.

This morning at breakfast i attempted to lighten the mood as i always did by telling the story. THE STORY.

"I remember when we were all webcamming over tinychat.." i smiled and glanced at Adam. "Whenever Adam came to visit us and talked to Nicole on cam, she had a heart attack directly after he left." i finished the sentence giggling.

Nicole's cheeks grew crimson red with embarrassment. Adam started dieing of laughter while everyone else sat in silence. Glaring at me for even bringing it up. I sat back against my chair and sighed heavily. Thomas rest his hand on my knee and gave me an apologetic look. "You can please everyone" he smiled slightly then looked back at everyone else.

"I guess not." i replied softly and looked down trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. You could just feel the tension rise; Making it all the more awkward.

Meli slammed her silverware down on the table and stood up. "Ok everyone." she started in a pissed tone I had never heard from her. "If everyone is going to act like complete babies over this whole fucking situation, i mean seriously? I did NOT nor would i WANT to make out with Landon and hurt Meg. She's one of my best friends along with you guys and i can't stand fighting. So far that we've lived together we've had what feels like more drama then the entire Degrassi show! Which is shocking CAUSE THERES A LOT! Now if we can't all get along i'm not going to put up with us fighting when we all love each other. And i'll move out." she finished the sentence harshly and looked around the table at the shocked expressions.

Everyone's jaw had dropped onto the table and no one could speak. "W-What..?" i heard Kristiana stammer. "Yes. I will. I'm not afraid too." she glared at everyone. "Don't! Please?" Kristiana had tears in her eyes. "I won't if people start getting along.." Meli replied sharply.

"Fine. But you have to makeup with Meg." Tricia stated firmly.

"Fine." she grumbled and sat back down staring at her food.

**_Kristiana's POV_**

"Kristiana?" Munro called from the other room after everyone was done eating.

"Yea?" i called back and placed another clean plate in the cupboard.

"Michael's on the phone. He wants to ask you something!"

"COMING!" I shouted and ran into the living room where he was.

He winked at me and handed me his phone and walked out of the room for privacy.

"Hello?"

**"Hey"**

I grinned at the sound of his dark sexy voice.

"Hey" WAIT. Why did i just say that? Awe I'm gonna mess this up before it even starts. I heard a chuckle at the other end and couldn't help but smile.

**"Hey.. I was wondering if you would.. Uh.. Like to go to a concert with me when you guys get back to Canada?"**

My stomach flipped and my heart fluttered. Going to a concert with him? It's like a dream come true!

"S-Sure! I'd love to go with you!" i gasped.

**"Great. I'll see you in.. A week?"**

"Yes. You will" i smiled. "Thanks Michael. Bye!"

**"Later"**

We both hung up and i set the phone on the table before screaming. Everyone in the house came running to the room and yelled in unison "WHATS WRONG?"

"Michael Chambers asked me to go to a concert with him!" My smile was ear to ear now. "Awe! I'm so happy for you!" Erin smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Good luck" Munro whispered as he snatched his phone off the table.

What?

**_Ciarra's POV_**

Jake and i were going talking and singing in Erin's garage while we were getting everything packed up to go back to Canada.

"You have a really good voice" he smiled and strummed more on his guitar. "Thanks" i smiled and flew another bag in the back. "It's always been my dream to go on broadway. And its coming true. I got an audition" i grinned remembering the audition waiting for me.

"Really? That's amazing Ciarra! You must be really good. Or have a good agent" he winked and i giggled. "W-Would.. You uh.. Like to come to my audition with me?" i asked suddenly not realizing that had been burning a hole through my skin.

"I'd love too" he looked up and smiled from putting his guitar in its case. My heart raced. This was going to be amazing. I really hope i get the audition.

**_Tricia's POV_**

I didn't know what the hell was going on. It was all a swirl. My stomach always felt like i was about to hurl. It felt like i was gaining weight too. But i had been eating more for some reason i was always a lot more hungry..

I didn't know what i had. But this morning Marc went to the store and came back with a pregnancy test.

"What the hell is this?" i eyed the box on the table in front of me. "I want you to take it Tricia. You have a lot of the symptoms of it. Just please?" he sighed and pushed the box a little towards me. "Marc I'm NOT pregnant! I'm positive! I probably just have a stomach virus!" i argued and pushed it back.

"Tricia. Sickness doesn't last like this for this long. Please take it already!" he retorted and picked it up looking at the directions. I snatched it out of his hands and scoffed. "I know how to take a pregnancy test. What do you think i am? Stupid?"

"No Tricia. Just go take it. We're leaving soon." he looked at his watch impatiently. "Why wont you just believe me!" i yelled behind me and slammed the bathroom door shut.

5 minutes later i opened the door. My jaw was clenched and my eyes were glued to the box. "Tricia! W-Whats.. wrong?" Marc eyed me.

"What does that mean?" i pointed to the little + on the stick. "It means..-"

"I'm pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Oh hey! Didn't see you there (; Haha. Well. This is the final chapter...Until the next DRP story. Though different name and more hell will break lose. Surprising huh? Anyway. In case your confused, No one will find out who the father of Tricia's child is until the sequel. Who knows? It might not even be Sam or Marc. (; And for the record.. The only people living in the penthouse is us. The cast and Thomas only spend the night sometimes. I'm SUPER sorry if i didn't get your POV that much. And i promise to make up for it. But with as many people as there is in the story, it's REALLY hard to have all our POV's and remember each story line. I'm going to have to have it all written down.. Oh wait :) So there. _**

**_Disclaimer - We do not own the Degrassi Cast. Or Thomas.. -Sigh- Oh well. We own.. Uhm.. Freakin awesome Team t-shirts. _**

**_ONTO THE STORY! ~Erin Marie Chambers.. Someday :3  
_**

* * *

**_Meg's POV_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Well...

Meli called and apologized. So did Landon. But what for? Whatever. They're all going to be back by tonight for a 'family dinner' tomorrow. Ciarra's late tomorrow morning because of her Broadway audition.

I wish i was as talented as that. She has it all. Just like everyone else, except me. I never felt that i was pretty enough to be around them, but Meli and Erin changed my mind. I still couldn't help but think about it, Why would Landon even talk to a person like me?

Oh well. I wasn't excited for this dinner at all. Apparently EVERYONE would be there... Even Nick and Aislinn. Which was surprising considering no one has seen them since before we went to the lodge i don't think..

I just wanted to get the dinner out of the way so things could get back to normal. Whatever normal is around here..

I couldn't help but think, i had always dreamed about spending the rest of my life with Landon. I thought he wa?rnted the same for like 10 minutes.. But i was wrong.

**_Random Narator_**

Little did SHE know... The reason Anneliese told her that was because Landon told her too. Melissa had no part in it, and it was too only get Meg away while he picked up something...

**_Tricia's POV_**

Marc's jaw dropped and he looked like he just got slapped in the face. I couldn't believe this. I was pregnant.

What would Sam think? What would Nick think? What would Meg, Meli, Emily, Ciarra, Erin, Nicole, Kristiana, Kayley, Val, Brooke and everyone think?

They would shun me. Forever. This could ruin the best days of my life. I didn't want to give it up.. But i didn't want to lose my friends. My family. My life.

I could never go out drinking with them? Partying? Having fun? Cause the midgit in my stomach would ruin everything.

If my plan to break it too them at dinner without it turning into one big fight didn't work.. I might as well kill myself.

**_Erin's POV_**

Finally. We were all packed up and ready to leave.

I couldn't believe i was leaving here.. Again. It felt like the first day i left for Canada. Except the only people here were all waiting in the car.

My heart was telling me to stay. For some strange reason i felt comfortable here. I wanted to go with them, i loved everyone, all of my friends waiting for me but... I just.. Something about this place made my heart ache with the thought of leaving.

I decided to go over and say goodbye to Macie before i left. She knew i was here, but we hadn't talked since i was in Canada. I did miss my best friend, but out there living life it was hard to come back and be a nobody again. Of course i loved being a nobody with my best friend, but living life just seemed to win on the scale.

I turned towards the door and ran into Thomas's chest. He looked down on me and smirked. "Nice to see you too."

"Sorry." i grinned. I still got butterflies whenever i saw him.. Sure i knew the age difference.. But it still made me weak in the knee's knowing he liked me. "I was gonna go.. Say goodbye to Macie. If that's alright?" i looked up at him with hopeful eyes and he nodded. "Sure. But everyone's getting impatient.. So you better hurry."

He stole a quick peck on my lips and continued making sure we didn't forget anything.

I ran out the front door, across the street, cutting through the backyards as i always did, up the slope into her front yard.

I passed by the front of her dads old rusty green jeep and stepped up onto the porch avoiding the prickly rose bush that always stuck out on the side.

I rang the doorbell and waited, turning around to look at the place we had so many memories.

I remember i used to sit on the front stop, pulling flowers off the lily plant that sat beside the steps. I used to tear it too shreds and leave a mess on the sidewalk while i waited for her to finish doing dishes so we could hang out and be random like usual.

I remember making our funny little fake commercials with her old video camera with Hannah and my cousin Cameryn.

It was impossible not to laugh at the random shit we did.

I had so many serious talks about relationships, family, friends, etc on those steps i lost count.

We were sisters at heart and never realized how much we meant to each other.

She was now living with her boyfriend of 3 years, Lucas.

Ironic huh?

He originally lived behind her. When he first moved in he would always watch her through his living room window. Knowing he had a crush on her i just had to crash it.

I loved being the love queen in our neighborhood. So many relationships had been made because of me. I was just that awesome.

A door opened behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts, i turned and looked at the taller and skinnier girl standing there.

Her eyes brightened and her mouth opened wide to scream.

"Erin!" she squealed and pulled me into the tightest hug i had felt since i moved into the penthouse.

"Macie! It's been so long!" i smiled and pulled away to look at her. "How have you been? I don't have very long and i apologize.. But i came to say goodbye before i go back to Canada." i mumbled the last part hoping she didn't get mad.

"I know! It's ok. I've been meaning to go up and see you!" she smiled and hugged me again.

"Really?" i smiled "We have been meaning to get an addition on the house for guest rooms, so many people have moved in now its crazy!"

"How many are there now?" she asked grinning.

"Like.. 20 maybe. But OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVED WHAT HAPPENED!" i shouted almost forgetting she had no idea about the cast yet.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"You know the guy? Thomas Chambers? They guy i always used to obsess over when i was like 13?" i smiled excitedly.

"Yea.. Yea?" she grinned widely.

"I met him! And we're kinda.. going out!" i grinned from ear to ear.

Her job dropped and her hand came to her heart. She was as shocked as i was probably.

"." she screamed as loud as her singer lungs could scream.

"I KNOW!" i screamed just as loud as her. I swear i would've been surprised if Thomas didn't hear us.

Just then the van pulled into Macie's drive way. She looked over my shoulder at it as all the people piled out and grouped behind me.

I smiled at the sight of her finally getting to meet them all. But kind of surprised. How did they know which house was hers?

Thomas saw me gaze and obviously knew what i was thinking. "We followed the screams" he grinned and put his arms around my waist pulling me close so my back hit his chest.

Macie cooed over the sight and crossed her arms knowingly. A dark blush rushed onto my cheeks and i knew it was over.

"SOOOO" she started her gaze still on Thomas. "Thomas.. is it?" she smiled brightly at him. He nodded his head before resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Do you really like Erin?" she grinned and her hands grew into fists. My face grew even more red and my heart started pounding in my chest. I quickly gave her the 'MACIE SHUT THE FUCK UP!' glare and opened my mouth to tell Thomas he didn't have to answer but was interrupted by his voice.

"Yes. Yes i do actually" he grinned and kiss the top of my head. Macie's eyes grew in shock and she smiled satisfyingly. "Well?" she grinned at me. "Are you going to introduce me to the rest of hooligans standing on my sidewalk? Or will i have to say goodbye to my best friend and go finish playing black ops with Lucas?"

"Well yes Macie i was planning on introducing you" i snorted and turned in Thomas's arms to look at the group. "Macie.. This is.. Landon, Tricia, Marc, Jake, Ciarra, Nicole, Adam, Kristiana, Munro, Emily, Luke, Meli, Val, Kayley, Nick, Aislinn and Thomas." i pointed to each as i said their names.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled and acknowledged everyone there. "Nice too meet you too" they all said in unison before breaking out in laughter. Macie joined in and the door behind her opened to reveal a much taller and more mature looking male.

"Lucas?" i gasped at him. "Yes?" he smiled and eyed me. "It's Erin.. You know.. Macie's best friend.. The one that set you up?" i grinned and the connection finally clicked in his head. "Erin? Oh my God its been so long!" he smiled and wrapped his arms around Macie's waist as Thomas was doing to I.

"WELL.." Tricia's voice interrupted the peaceful silence among us. "We had better get going." she looked at her watch impatiently and turned to walk everyone back to the car. "Leaving so soon?" Macie smiled and pulled me into a big hug again. "Call me when you get back! We should totally visit you up there"

"I know! You should!" i grinned against her shoulder and let go. "Sorry it was such a short visit. Next time I'm in town i'll come visit!" i sighed not wanting to leave more then ever now. "Erinnnn" Thomas sang behind me. "I'll miss you!" i let out a heavy sigh and Macie knew what was going on.

"Girl. Go on. Nothings changed around here since you left. Besides Luke's parents dieing.." she looked down at the last part. "W-What?" i looked at her saddened eyes. "..About 3 months ago. Luke told Anneliese they had gone to give something to Jesus and they would be back.. But they never came back. Annelise tells everyone they're home when she gets home from school and stuff.. But the only thing there is Luke and his occasional visiting sisters.. Cassandra and Sarah."

My heart suddenly felt heavy. What was the reason for that? Why didn't he tell me that? Was he that crushed? It broke my heart knowing he had to get a job to support his sister. I knew he loved her dearly.. But to support her, let her go to school and be like a normal child with both parents..

"I-I I don't even know what to say.." i looked down as tears started to fill my eyes. "Erin. It'll be ok.. Just.. Talk to him when you get back" she sighed knowing she just ruined my trip.

"Ok." i looked down and she pulled me into a hug. She let go and went back to her place in Lucas's arms. I put on a fake smile and waved goodbye before turning to the waiting impatiently Thomas and got in the car with the rest of them.

Why didn't he tell me though?

With the last wave of goodbyes from everyone, we hit the road. And kept driving till we hit New York. Dropped off Ciarra and Jake then continued until we got to the Canadian border.. Where we stopped and stretched before driving the rest of the way home.

Home. What was my home now?

I wanted so badly to still say it was Iowa.

But it wasn't anymore.

My family was gone.. Brother was at war.. Kelly lived all alone raising Alexander with Dave at war. Cameryn was out of art college and living her dream becoming an artist.. Matt and Mike.. My parents.. And a lot of my other family.. Gone. Dead.

It killed me to even think about it. I missed them all so much and regretted the decisions and rudeness i gave back to all the love and support.

It wasn't a lot of love and support though.

I had always wanted to write. And have fun.. But being forced to study something i had no interest in ruined everything. I hated science.. And most other stuff except writing. It was my life.. Its how i released anger.. Wrote the love i had for some things.. And most of all the love i had for writing.

I never got why Cameryn was always so supported for drawing when all she really drew were monsters.. Like dragons, lizards, emo hearts, emo people, bloody bats, wolves, etc. But i had no support with writing everything i wrote. I was a pretty amazing writer not to brag or anything.

But never got any.

The only real support i got was from the friends i now lived with. The DRP family i grew up with. The family who i randomly met on Twitter and it carried on into a friendship so strong no one could break it.

Finally four miles from home.

I turned my head a little to look up at Thomas. He looked down and kissed my head before smiling. "We're almost there."

"I know" i grinned. "Hey.. Instead of staying at our house tonight.. Can we stay at yours?" i looked up at him with hopeful eyes and he shifted uncomfortably.

"No." he grumbled under his breath and i was taken aback by his sudden pissed off mood.

"Why?" i whispered before regretting it. I should've just kept my mouth shut and ignored the world.

"Because!" he snapped and removed his arm from around my shoulder. He shifted more towards the window and ignored everyone trying to talk to him.

I suddenly felt terrible about it. But what was so bad about spending the night at HIS house instead of mine? I didn't want to live in the tensioned house until i had too.. Not that i didn't miss everyone. Especially Meg. I missed her. It wasn't the same without her making jokes about this or that.

I couldn't help but think of the Degrassi episode where Eli rejects Clare for wanting to spend the night with him.

The thought of Thomas being a hoarder was slightly awkward after his brother portrayed one on Degrassi.

I quickly shook the thought as we pulled into the driveway.

I got out as quickly as i could, grabbed as many of my bags as i could carry and rushed up into the house. Trying to get away from the hate in the car.

I pushed the door open and was greeted with too giant hugs. One from Meg and one from.. Brooke?

"Brooke?" my jaw dropped and she crossed her arms smirking. "Yes?"

"Brooke!" i grinned. Did she know about the cast? Would she attack rape Munro? Shit.

At least she'd stay away from Thomas. Not that i cared at the moment.

The rest of them piled into the living room greeting Brooke and relaxing a bit.

I tried to distance myself from Thomas by going to my room to unpack my clothes, putting them in laundry piles, clean piles, and etc piles.

I drowned myself in music as i unpacked. I saw my Team Thomas t-shirt at the bottom of the bag and i smiled. A tear trickling down my cheek. I never knew he would be like this.

Suddenly to hands gripped my hips and forced me to turn around. Him. Of course.

"What do you want" i grumbled trying to avoid eye contact with him.

He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him.

"To apologize." his forehead laid against mine and our noses touched.

"I'm sorry." his face had the most innocent look i'd ever seen on anyone before.

"But why won't you tell me?" i whispered still trying to figure it out.

"Because the last girl left me because of it." he sighed and his eyes saddened.

"But I'm not like other girls." i tried to get his mood back up but failed miserably.

"You would be if you found out." he pulled away and sat on my bed.

Screw it.

**_Ciarra's POV_**

For my audition i was really nervous.

I ended up singing 'Mama Whore Me' by Spring Awakening.

Jake was sitting right down in front next to the judges cheering me on.

It finally ended and i walked off stage. My nerves were exploding.. I felt like i was about to puke. Even though it was over already.

I thought i did pretty good. Jake ran backstage and hugged me. "You were amazing up there" he grinned and kissed my cheek.

"For.. Uh.. Late good luck." his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Thanks" i smiled and kissed him. Not on the cheek. It turned into a makeout and the manager asked him to leave so i could pack up my things and head to the hotel.

This was a dream come true.

**_Meg's POV_**

Landon came up to my room after me trying to avoid him. We had already apologized to each other, but it still felt weird. He sat down on my bed beside me attempting to read one of my shakespear books.

"Can we talk?" he looked at me over the book.

"About what?" i snapped. I didn't mean to sound mean.. But it just pissed me off that no one came to find me. I thought they cared..

"Everything." he looked down and then back up. "I didn't cheat with Meli. I promise" his eyes were sad and truthful.

"I know." i whispered. "Meli doesn't have dark hair."

"What..?"

**_The Next Day_**

**__****Nicole's POV**

Ciarra arrived late this morning.

I couldn't WAIT for the awkward 'family' dinner tonight. I know it was to discuss something serious.. And i knew i wasn't ready for it. I didn't want everyone to leave.. I loved them too much!

Adam and I went for a walk this morning just to get out of the house of horror.

It was horror.

Meg and Erin were acting heartbroken. Tricia was puking, i was starting to wonder if she had swine flu or something. And everyone else just acted down. Except Ciarra.. She was all jumpy and happy. They told her they would call her tonight to tell her if she got it or not..

Adam interlaced our fingers and we started walking on the path through the trees.

It was quiet. And peaceful. At least a little bit of it before the bickering tonight.

"What's on your mind?" i heard Adam's voice whisper softly.

"The dinner tonight. I'm worried.. What if we all split up?"

"It would never happen." he sighed.

"But it might! And i never want it too!" i could feel tears welling in my eyes at the thought.

He pulled my arm and wrapped his arm around me for a hug. "Never." was whispered in my ear.

'Never' i repeated over and over in my head. It seemed like it would never happen.. But you never know.

**_An hour before dinner_**

**__****Erin's POV**

I got ready the best i could with Meg. I wasn't about to wear a dress but she talked me into it so we both matched.. She did my hair Snooki style and hers Ke$ha style. We were pretty styling if i do say so myself..

We walked downstairs in our dresses and got 'Wow's from everyone in the room. Especially from Thomas, Nick and Landon. Of course Nick. Aislinn slapped his shoulder lightly. He in return broke down laughing and came over to give me a hug. "Your welcome."

"For what?" i grinned and hugged him tighter.

"Everything" he stole a quick kiss on my cheek and walked back over to Aislinn. She rolled her eyes and interlaced her fingers with Nicks. He grinned and pulled her closer to his side.

"Well.. Is everyone ready?" i asked glancing around at all the girls wearing dresses, except Tricia who was dressed in sweat pants and an American Eagle sweatshirt.

"Ready." they all sang in unison and ran out to get in the car. Landon offered to drive us and Meg sat up front with him. Talking quietly as we all drove in silence.

We arrived at the fanciest restaurant in Ontario and all walked inside casually asking for the biggest table there.

After we all sat down we started looking through the menus for food. We ordered and waited around as we nibbled on the appetizers.

Over the table i saw Munro and Emily bickering over something. Money.

"I just don't see any problem with it, Em!" he exclaimed and she suddenly went pale.

"I don't want you spending so much money on all of us! You already let us stay at your amazing lodge, your paying for this expensive dinner just stop already!" she snapped.

"I get paid well for acting just LET me! I can spend my money on whatever i want! And i want to spend it on you and your friends. Just let me use my money the way i want!" he snapped back burying his face in his hands.

"Whatever." she grumbled and looked around the table at the people staring at her before looking down blushing.

The table was silent.. until we heard the food coming. Thomas and Nick perked up and started eating before everyone got their food.

All we could hear was the sound of forks hitting plates, and small conversations we could pick up from tables around us.

Adam stood up and walked behind Nicole. Placing a heart shaped locket around her neck and clasping it at the back. He whispered "Open it" in her ear and sat back down beside her.

Everyone stared at her open the necklace and gasped.

The picture inside was of the "I Love Adam" sign she had made for him during tinychats.

"Oh my God Adam!" her smile was ear to ear.

"I knew you'd love it." he smiled and kissed her.

Everyone gushed at the cheezey cuteness of it and went back to eating.

It was quite awkward sitting like this. Thomas was scooted real close next to me as well as every other couple.

Tricia and Marc sat at each head of the table acting like the Queen and King.

Ciarra's phone started ringing and she nearly dropped it in her plate of food trying to answer it.

"Hello?" she grinned and glanced around at everyone.

"Yea..?" her face started to drop a little.

Then it perked up.

"Yes?"

Her face dropped completely.

"Oh. I-I uh.. completely understand. Thank's for calling." she hung up and was completely silent.

"Well?" Meg asked impatiently.

"I didn't make it." she broke down in tears and started crying into Jake's shoulder.

"Oh my God." "But you were so good!" "Your an amazing singer and dancer! How could they not accept you?"

"I don't know!" she replied in between sobs.

My heart was broken. She's too amazing of her not to get accepted. Those snobby bitches.

"I'm sorry Ciarra." i sighed and looked at her sympathetically.

Her eyes were bloodshot and wet with tears.

"Can we just get this dinner over with so i can go die?" she mumbled, staring at her food.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Meli confronting Luke about Gina. "It was JUST a girlfriend. No Meli i dont still have feelings for her ! Christ.." Luke glared at her. "Whatever." she mumbled and started messing with the rings on her fingers.

"Erin?" Thomas whispered to me.

"What?" i whispered softly back.

"Can i tell you something? What you wanted to know earlier?" he looked down nervously then around the table to make sure no one was listening to him.

Landon had gotten up to go grab something from the car and Meg was paying no attention just like everyone else.

"Sure. Anything" i smiled and he took my hands in his. They fit perfectly giving me shivers up and down my spine.

"The.. Reason i didn't want you to spend the night.. Was.. B-Because.. I'm a hoarder." he looked down at the last line. "What?" i was shocked but realized it would be just like the Clare position.

"I'm sorry." he started to stand up but i pulled him back down.

"I never said i was angry because of it" i smiled and sat on his lap giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and wouldn't let go. I knew he was nervous that I'd be to weirded out to be with him anymore. But truth is i had always kind wanted to take on something like this.

I noticed Landon come back with a guitar and he got down on one knee in front of her now turned sideways chair.

**M_eg's POV_**

He started strumming. Getting stares from everyone in the restaurant. Everyone at our table's eyes were glued on him when he started singing.

_The sound of your heart beating.. made it clear suddenly... the feeling that I cant go on is lightyears away. Thank God I found you cause I was lost without you._  
_Cause I'm your man, and you're my lady. Foreeeever._

Landon set his guitar down beside him and got down on one knee again.

He pulled out a little red velvet box and opened it.

"Meg.. Will you marry me?"

His eyes begged and pleaded for a 'Yes'.

Which I answered.

"Oh My God. Yes!" I squealed and he stood up and hugged me tightly.

The whole restaurant started cheering especially everyone at our table. Nick, Munro and Adam stood up and started cheering, and whistling louder then anyone in the entire restaurant.

My knee's felt weak.

My dream. Was seriously. Coming. True.

**_Tricia's POV_**

I knew it was coming. Fast. I knew it would have to be said eventually.. So after the cheering from Landon's proposal and Meg's crying calmed down and dessert came.. I decided to break it to everyone.

"Everyone?" i cleared my throat and stood up staring at everyone who stopped what they were doing and turn their heads too look at me.

Marc gave me a worried look but i chose to ignore it and continued on.

"Yes..?" Meli and Emily asked impatiently as their cheesecake waited for them and a fork in each hand.

"I-I just wanted to say.." i looked down then back up at their expressions.

"I'm pregnant." i finally choked out.

Forks were dropped. Eyes were wide. And jaws were on the floor.

Was this a bad sign?

* * *

**_DUN. DUN. DUNNNNN!_**

**_The End._**

**_WELL. I'm done. :) This story has come to an end.. Until next story/sequel. _**

**_Here's the promo..._**

**_Next story._**

**_Friendships will be made._**

**_Friendships will be lost._**

**_Loved ones will perish._**

**_New ones will bloom._**

**_Friends will be healed._**

**_Love is in the air for newly engaged couples._**

**_Old rivals will take over._**

**_The End. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed :)_**

**_Love always ~ Erin Marie Chambers.. Someday. _**


End file.
